The Lullaby
by 1insertclevernamehere1
Summary: Clarke's nightmare wakes her up in the middle of the night. She wakes up and decides to take a walk around camp. She stops at a certain someone's tent and ventures in... Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

**I did some revisions.**

* * *

"_This is your fault Clarke." Her father stood before her in the floating chamber, staring back at her stoically. He wore his stiff gray uniform and his scuffed face had a pale pallor, and his movements were slow and thick, as if he were already dead._

_ "Dad no!" Clarke cried. She pounded her fist again and again against the unforgiving glass, yelling at her father. "Please dont do this!" Her hands beat the viewing window repeatedly, sounding like war drums. Her knuckles split at the seams and left trails of blood running down the glass. They smudged and grew the more Clarke pleaded._

"_Its already done." Her father stared stoically at Clarke. "Goodbye Princess." _

"_No!" Clarke screamed, tears streaming down her face. It was too late. Her father unceremoniously pushed the button to send himself off into the abyss, never to see her again. Clarke fell to her knees with a thud, sinking to the ground in despair as she screamed and screamed…_

_Suddenly, the room changed and she was kneeling in front of the Chancellor and her mother. They held hands loosely and kept giving the other meaningful glances. They only paused to glare at Clarke harshly. Their gaze penetrated her soul, and ate away at her sanity._

_ "This is your fault Clarke." They said together. They turned around to gesture at the screens behind them, filled with images of people in various states of decay. "These people are dead because of you."_

"_No." Clarke gasped. "Please!"_

"_These people wasted their lives. Their sacrifice is for nothing." Her mother and Jaha moved to place their intertwined hands on a button on the control panel. _

_Tears blurred Clarke's vision. "Please," she pleaded. "Dont do this"_

"_Its already done," They echoed. "You killed these people." Together they pushed the button to float the 300 people who gave their lives for the Ark. Their gaze shifted to Clarke, on her knees sobbing. _

"_Your next."_

Clarke woke when a piercing scream broke through the air. It took her a moment to find out it was hers. Her scream broke off into sobbs as she lay on a bunk in her makeshift medical hugged her chest as her sobbs wracked her body and sent tremors down her gasped in air and rolled onto her side to choke up her dinner. Even night after night, the nightmare was still terrifying. Her crying into the night echoed against the steel interior of the drop ship, making it seem like there were three Clarkes in the room. Eventually, her crying quieted down into a soft whimper.

_Take a walk Clarke,_ is what her father always said when she was upset. _Soon you'll forget all about it. _

Clarke got out of bed and put on her boots.

* * *

Clarke excited the drop ship with a shiver and a sigh. The nights had been getting colder and colder, and she could see her breath underneath the pale shine of the full moon. She wished she had a jacket or a warm coat to put on as she walked and rubbed her hands together. Clarke slowly moved around camp, observing the tents and temporary homes the campers had built together. They all surprised one another at their resourcefulness in the days after the landing. Even kids who had never even picked up a hammer and nails had managed to build a solid structure to take shelter in. They used what was left of the drop ship parachute and various other materials from the ground. Nothing was wasted or forgotten any more. Resources were precious. Everything was recycled into a new purpose after the previous one timed out.

Clarke stopped and paused at the best looking tent, and the biggest. Of course Bellamy Blake would have the most impressive tent. He was unfortunately superior to the rest of the camp in every way imaginable. He was older, stronger, and more resourceful. _Of course,_ he was the leader of the rag-tag group of teens. He shot into action the day they landed, guiding the young delinquents as they stumbled around in confusion like newborns.

In a way, everyone _was_ a newborn. They were new to the world they inhabited. They were generally completely clueless in their everyday lives, and depended on each other to survive. The people naturally gravitated to Bellamy, the seemingly natural born leader and visionary. He molded the people into what they were today.

Whether that was a good thing or bad,Clarke had yet to find out.

Clarke moved and carefully stepped inside Bellamy's tent and peeked at the sleeping form. His bare chest rode and fell in a perfect rhythm, and a frown marred his features. He was sprawled out on one side of his mattress, leaving just enough space for one person to fit beside him.

Clarke smirked. Tonight was probably the only night he couldn't get lucky. There was usually a whole train of girls waiting to enter his domain.

Clarke couldn't blame them. Even she couldn't deny the obvious beauty Bellamy Blake radiated. His eyes held untold secrets of mystery and adventure. His arms were built up and muscular from his time in the guard service. Even his hair, which seemed to always be messy and disheveled, never looked out of place.

Clarke turned to exit the tent when something caught her eye. A beam of moonlight fell perfectly from a hole in the tent to land on a folded piece of paper on a table,nestled in a corner. Clarke took a step forward and looked closer at the paper. _MT. Whether National Base _was in heavy font on the cover.

Clarke mentally slapped her forehead. She gave the map to Bellamy over a week ago to study and go over possible routes to get to the much needed supplies. He had said nothing to her about it since, most likely forgotten under the charm of a pretty girl.

Clarke took another tempting step forward. She might as well look over the map herself since he obviously wasn't going to do it. She carefully eyed Bellamy's sleeping form as she walked toward the diagram. One leg was sticking out haphazardly, threatening to fatally trip Clarke. If Bellamy woke up when she was in here, she would never hear the end of it. Clarke breathed evenly and deep as she ventured forth into unregulated territory.

The map was now just within reach. Just a few more steps and she would have it! Clarke eagerly closed the space between her and the precious paper.

Which was her big mistake.

In her eagerness to grasp the paper, Clarke had forgotten to watch her feet. She tumbled noisily over a stump Bellamy had been using as a chair and crashed onto Bellamy with force. She landed with a hard _slap _on his chest, banging her chin on his forehead.

Bellamy was awake in an instant. Thinking he was being attacked, he whipped over Clarke in a flash,reaching for a knife he kept beside his bed and held it dangerously close to her throat. Clarke let out a choked gasp and froze under Bellamy's weight, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Clarke?!" Bellamy cried. He instantly dropped his knife and propped himself up on his elbows, held over her head. Clarke let out a breath as his weight was removed. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted. "I could've killed you."

"Ya, thanks for not doing that." Clarke huffed. "Could you get off me now?"

Bellamy obliged and sat up beside his intruder slowly. Clarke gratefully nodded and rubbed her sore neck. "Do you treat all your guests like that?"

Bellamy hide a smile. "No. Usually the welcome mat doesn't involve clothes, though it _does_ involve the bed so I guess we're halfway there."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Nice."

Bellamy shrugged. "You asked." He looked closer at Clarke. Her red rimmed eyes and shaky hands made him curious. He looked back up and met her eyes. "Why are you in my tent Princess?"

Clarke stiffened and shot a glance at her map. "I wanted my map back." she confessed.

Bellamy grunted. "What if I'm not done looking at it?" He challenged.

"I dont care." Clarke sassed. "You've had it for over a week! Its still lying in the same place I left it when I dropped it off!"

"I've been busy."

"Clearly" Clarke scoffed.

"I have been." Bellamy said, reaching over Clarke to grasp the map quickly.

"Hey!" Clarke made a move to take the map from his hand, but was too slow. Bellamy already tucked the paper into the waistband of his underwear, with a corner sticking out the top. He shot Clarke a smug look and laid back onto his bed. He looked like the picture of ease with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

"Give it back." Clarke said slowly.

"Did you say something Princess?" Yawned Bellamy. He then pretended to snore loudly and ignore Clarke.

"Bellamy seriously?" Clarke sighed, eyeing the paper. It once again was _so close. _Clarke tensed and looked Bellamy over, skimming around his naked chest. His eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head. A thought popped into her head.

She lunged.

She quickly grabbed the corner of the map and ripped it out from under his waistband and leaped toward the entrance. She didn't get very far before hands grasped her tightly around the waist and dragged her back to Bellamy. She landed with a heavy "Oof!" and a scowl.

"You're not very good at this Princess." Bellamy leaned down and breathed in her ear. "Maybe you need some lessons."

Clarke groaned and dropped her diagram in defeat, though Bellamy didn't offer her reprieve by getting off of her. He instead gazed confusedly into her eyes and waited.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Bellamy shook his head. "What are you even doing out of bed?"

"I was taking a walk." Clarke growled. 'It's none of your business! Why do you care?"

"Why would you take a walk in the middle of the night Princess?" Bellamy pushed. "You know how dangerous it is."

"You only remind me of it every day Bellamy, I know the risks of being alive." Clarke muttered while she rolled her eyes.

Clarke definitely knew the risks. On Earth, everything you did was dangerous. Taking a bath was dangerous. Getting food was dangerous. Even washing your clothes had risks. Every move you take on Earth had to be carefully thought out and planned, because if you didn't, you would be dead in the morning.

Bellamy stayed silent and stared down Clarke. He knew she was lying. She was doing that eyebrow twitch thing she did when she was telling a fib. She was avoiding the question and getting defensive. Bellamy silently rolled off her body and laid next to her carefully, the blankets and bed rustling as he moved. He put his head in his hands and waited patiently.

"I had a nightmare, okay?" Clarke mumbled. "It woke me up and I needed to get some air."

Bellamy nodded. _So I'm not the only one with nightmares. _"Tell me about it." He said softly.

"No." Clarke said firmly.

"Clarke." Bellamy whispered. "Talking will help." _I know from experience._

Clarke sighed. She tried not to be hyper aware of Bellamy's body just a few inches away from hers as she debated with herself. His hands lay loosely under his head as he gazed softly into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. He only had on a baggy pair of undershorts and some woolen socks that were military issued.

He was being very distracting.

"It was nothing. It was just a nightmare that I have regularly." Clarke finally whispered. The night was silent as death. No trees were rustling, no insects humming. It was suddenly to quiet and Clarke didn't want to disturb the quietness and peace of the dead of night. "I dream that I'm back on the ark." She continued. "My dad is in the floating chamber. He tells me that its my fault-" Her voice breaks suddenly. It was her fault. She was the one who told Wells of his betrayal. He made her promise not to tell a soul of his deception and she let him down.

Bellamy suddenly pulled her into him. He set her flush against his chest and rubbed her arms soothingly. "It wasn't your fault Clarke. That was totally out of your control." He said comfortingly. His voice is like milk and honey to Carke's ears. It was deep and full of emotion, and flowed into her brain like a drug. Against her better judgement, she let herself sink into him wholly. She laid her head down on his chest and tangled her arms around his body. _It just felt so good._ She was vulnerable and weak and she wasn't thinking straight. She didn't care. She needed someone to hold on to and Bellamy Blake was offering.

"Go to sleep Clarke." Bellamy whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up. You're safe here."

Clarke nodded as a single tear shed itself and traveled down her nose. That would be the last tear she would ever cry over the death of her father.

"Sing to me." She pleaded.

Bellamy thought for a moment. He did know _one_ song. Bellamy lightly kissed Clarke's head before beginning his lullaby. His voice was low and deep, and Clarke fell asleep as quickly as she had woken up. Still, Bellamy sang to her even after she closed her eyes and continued her slumber. It was the song his mother used to sing him, and it was the song he sang Octavia every night before she fell asleep. Then, as the sun rose and sparkled in the East, waking the deer and the bear and the raccoon, the Rebels song ended and the pair slept comfortably in each others arms, each dreaming of the other.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please RandR! **

**I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

. I got a little carried away with this one.

Thankyou _so much_ to everyone who reviewed,followed, or favorited. Seriously. You all made my life. I looooove you all.

Please RandR!

Enjoy!

* * *

Clarke woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in through a whole in Bellamy's tent, and light snoring in her ear. Bellamy's arms were tightly wound around her middle, and they're legs were intertwined under the thin covers. Clarke knew she needed to get up. It was midmorning, and she had already slept in far too long. Surely, patients were already lining up at her medbay with scratches or sprained ankles. The 100 still hadn't gained their Earth legs.

That was the excuse Clarke was going to use anyway.

The truth was, Clarke didn't want to be one of "Those Girls." Everyone knew them. Around this same time, they would emerge from Bellamy's tent, sleepy eyed with a sly smile. Bellamy would wink and draw them close before sending them on their way, wearing Bellamy's shirt like a badge of honor.

No. Clarke refused to give Bellamy the satisfaction. She wasn't one of his prostitutes to use and send away as he pleased. She was her own person, not someones "Property."

Clarke's face burned with anger and shame. Now she would get out and everyone would see. They would think of her as the common slut! Another one of Bellamy's conquers. Someone they could wink at and get something in return.

_Stupid! _Clarke thought. _How could you do something so dumb?_

But Clarke knew. She was vulnerable and lonely. All she wanted to do was crawl into the covers with someone, like she did with her father back on the ark. She wanted to separate herself from the nightmare. She wanted safety and comfort.

Clarke sighed as she assessed her situation. Bellamy's arm was holding her in a tight grip, keeping her close to his body. His legs were slung around hers, and his lips were only a few inches away…

_Dont get distracted. He doesnt like you. He just wanted a bed buddy last night._

Clarke tightened her resolve. She slowly began to detach Bellamy's arm from her waist, keeping her movements delicate and gentle. She didn't want to wake Bellamy and have the awkward morning after thing.

_So see you around?_

_ Uh, ya sure... Ill call you._

No. Not happening.

She was beginning on the legs when an arm shot out and drug her back dangerously close to Bellamy's face once more. Bellamy opened up one sleepy eye and yawned, the picture of ease.

"Where do think your going Princess?"Bellamy's voice was low and gravelly, making her want to just sink back into the covers, never to return.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Come on Bellamy. Just let me go with some dignity."

"Go?" Bellamy only tightened his grip on her. "I don't think I'm ready for you to go just yet." He sighed contentedly and burrowed his face into her neck. "Stay." He mumbled.

Clarke scoffed and began trying to pry the steel rods from around her stomach. Bellamy only chuckled at her attempt. When that didn't work ,she tried to kick her way out. Bellamy only sighed hotly into her ear, turning her face red. Her last resort was pounding him with her fists anywhere she could reach. His arms, side, and legs. Bellamy acted like she wasn't even there.

A small part of Clarke was screaming at her to stay wrapped in his embrace. To stay safe in the arms of her comforter, to never leave the warmth and comfort he provided.

The other part of her was done with his shit.

"Auuuggghh!" She growled. "Let me go!"

"Why do you even want to go so bad?" Bellamy asked. He began to slowly carve circles into her belly with his fingers, leaving behind hot trails of fire.

He was infuriating.

Clarke hated it.

She loved it.

She wanted to stay.

She needed to go.

"I need to get to the med bay! Im sure already ten of your subjects are lined up at my door," She said exasperated.

"I love a girl on a mission."

"Seriously Bellamy. Let me up." Clarke said firmly.

"Or what?"

"Or.." Clarke thought weakly for a moment. She didn't really have anything to hold above his head.

"Or I'll scream for Finn!" She blurted. Bellamy stiffened and Clarke immediately regretted it. She wanted to take it back, but she knew if she did she would be in bed all day.

Bellamy was over her in an instant, eyebrows raised, challenging Clarke. He rested his elbows above her face and leaned his face down close to hers. Clarke swallowed.

"We both know you wont. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself or put yourself in an awkward position with Raven." He leaned down closer. "Or alert the whole camp to your whereabouts." He whispered.

"And," He added," As I recall,_ you_ were the one who came into _my_ tent last night so-"

"It was a mistake!" Clarke bellowed. "I never should've come in here."

Hurt flashed across Bellamy's face for a split second before it was gone. "And why's that?" He deadpanned.

"Im not one of your conquests Bellamy. I've seen the girls who come out of your tent, and so does everyone else. I'm not a trophy to parade in front of everyone. We didn't even do anything but it doesnt matter. People will see, and they will know." She sighed and looked away from his intense gaze "The longer I stay the worse it is."

There. She said it. Now maybe he would let her leav-

Suddenly, Clarke lips were captured by Bellamy's. He moved his lips with her roughly as he held her face in place tightly with one of his huge hands. Clarke didn't respond at first, shocked. She soon gave in and reciprocated Bellamy's actions with gusto and sighed when he broke for breath too soon.

"Clarke,"He breathed. "You would never be a simple victory to me. You are not a trophy." He captured her gaze with his softly. "You are the unattainable mountain I could never climb. You're the wound in my heart that would never heal." Bellamy shook his head. "Clarke, I will _never ever_ deserve you." He whispered incredulously.

"Bellamy-" Clarke began.

"No let me finish." He interjected. "Ever since we set foot on the ground, you were the bright star in this huge mass of darkness. You are the one good thing on this Earth. Amidst all the criminals and delinquents, including me-"

"Bellamy no-"

"You are the thing to strive for. And maybe I'll never reach you, but I can sure try." He whispered softly.

This time, it wasn't Bellamy, but Clarke who initiated it. Instead of the first, rough, demanding kiss, this one was soft and sweet, more to Clarke's style. Clarke pulled Bellamy down to her while he wrapped her leg up around his waist. Soon, he sat up pulling her with him until she was sitting in his lap comfortably. He cradled her head with one hand, and brought her close with the other. Clarke sighed as she wound her arms around him to match her legs.

Maybe the med bay could wait...


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! RandR!

… …

* * *

"You're not the only one with nightmares."

It was around the middle of the afternoon, and Clarke was still wrapped in Bellamy's embrace. She lay on her stomach, resting her head on his chest while he played with her long hair. Clarke opened her eyes and lifted her head off Bellamy's bare chest. His arms hung loosely around her, resting on her back as she rose.

"You do?" She asked, perplexed. Bellamy Blake, camp leader, survivalist, and overall asshole has nightmares?

Bellamy nodded back at Clarke. "All the time."

"I didn't know that."

Bellamy smirked at Clarke slyly. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Princess." He said suggestively.

Clarke smirked back. "And there's a lot you don't know about _me _either."

_Whoa Clarke, _she thought. _What are you doing?_

Spending time with Bellamy, _in his tent,_ went against every rule she had ever set for herself. Bellamy was right. She _didn't _know anything about him. But despite her raging internal battle with herself, she was here. She was here with Bellamy, in his arms, and she felt safe. She felt safe, and secure, and comforted all at once. Not _once_ had she felt like that yet on Earth. She was always worrying about food. Worrying about her patients, about winter, about the ark, and things that were totally out of her control. She hadn't even thought about food yet today. Not about her mother, how cold it was getting outside, or her embarrassment about Finn. Bellamy chased away her worries. Why would she ever want to leave?

"Hmmm…" Bellamy hummed. He reached up to touch his lips with Clarke's sweetly and tightened his arms around her back, bringing her closer. "We may have to find out about that someday." He said against her lips.

"We just might. "She teased, kissing him back, slowly moving from his lips to his neck, to his ear. "But not today." She whispered,then brought her head up to laugh.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at Clarke but couldn't help but chuckle. Her laugh was contagious to him and only him. It was his fatal flaw, ever since he set foot on the soft Earth. He smiled as the sound lit up his tent.

Clarke finished laughing and rested her nose on Bellamy's. Bellamy quickly tried to bite it, but Clarke was too quick. She ripped her head out of reach and laid it once again on Bellamy's chest, her chin resting on her folded hands with a teasing smile.

"So,what are they about?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy blanked, distracted by Clarke's smile and a loud banging outside. It sounded like someone was repairing the wall or the drop ship. Bellamys' heart was heavy. He knew he was way overdue to show around camp. He was usually the first one up and the last one to sleep. He should've made his rounds already. Should've checked on Octavia, and drug her out of bed. Should've went to visit the captive grounder. Around this time, he should be leading a hunting troupe through the forest in search of game. He felt his neglected duties tugging at his feet, calling him up and away from Clarke. But the want to be near her overwhelmed his responsible need."What's what about?"

"Your nightmares."

"Ah." Bellamy nodded slowly and looked away from Clarke's heavy gaze. He'd never told anyone about his nightmares, not even his mother or Octavia. But Bellamy felt like he could trust Clarke. She told him about her nightmares,and how she woke up sobbing. Her nightmares were plagued with visions of her father, and most recently, preyed on her regret for the death of the 300 back on the ark. Bellamy's nightmares made him weak and vulnerable. They tore his very being apart from the inside, revealing his true nature. He had even come to dread going to sleep, with the nightmares coming to terrorize him almost every night. Over the years, he had perfected the art of not waking up screaming. "They're mostly about losing Octavia. Or I see my mother floated before my eyes. Sometimes I see myself waking up and everyone in camp is dead." He said quietly. "But," He paused and looked softly into her eyes. "Lately they've been about losing you." He said. He reached up and gently moved a piece of hair out of Clarke's eyes. "If I lost you, or Octavia-" Bellamy swallowed and looked away. "I wouldn't know how to go on."

"Bell. "Clarke said delicately. She sat up,digging her knees into the soft grass on each side of Bellamy's legs and leaned down and rested her forehead on Bellamy's, closing her eyes. Bellamy shifted his hands to fit around her thighs, pulling her forward. "You will never lose me. I will always be right next to your side. Whether it is your partner in leadership, or your partner in life."

Bellamy said nothing. There was nothing to be said. So instead, he kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion and feeling he felt about Clarke, which was_ a lot. _He kissed Clarke's worries away. Kissed away the hurt, and the fear. One hand was in Clarke's hair, pulling her forward. She needed to be closer,_ closer. _She was never close enough. The other was lifting off her shirt, and balling it up and throwing it across the tent. Clarke broke for air, and began sucking on his neck. Bellamy began breathing harder. He felt something stirring in his heart, in his gut, his-

"Hey Bellamy, man, are you gonna get up today or-" A mass suddenly tore through Bellamy's tent and stopped, frozen, at his feet.

Clarke stilled and open her eyes in wide horror. She was _on top of Bellamy. Shirtless. _And someone just_ came in _and_ saw._

_This isn't happening_, she thought.

"Miller!?" Bellamy shouted. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at Miller, while scrambling for a blanket to cover Clarke. Meanwhile,she sunk down beside him onto her stomach, hiding her burning face.

_Oh, it was happening all right._

"Bellamy-I-I was just- I'm so sorry-" Miller stuttered. He tripped on his own feet on his way to back out the entrance and was the ground, trying to jump up and actively avoid looking at Clarke.

Bellamy sat up and held up a hand with a scowl. "Stop. Speak. Why did you come in here?" His voice was firm and strong. He meant business.

Miller froze once again. He took a breath. "Ijustcameinheretoseeifyouweregoingtogo-"

"Speak slower!"

Miller tried again. "I came in here to see if you were still going to go hunting with us. everyone is waiting and-"

Bellamy closed his eyes and Miller instantly shut up. He waited.

"Miller." Bellamy began. His voice was low and firm. " I will be there to go hunting. If you don't get out of here in five seconds, Im going to hurt you. If you say anything about what you just saw, I will hurt you. If you ever try to come into my tent without announcing yourself again, _I will hurt you. _You will be on sanitation duty for the next month. Are we understood?" Bellamy opened his eyes to see a violently nodding Miller struggling to escape the tent.

"Yes sir-sorry sir" Miller didn't even finish. He was in the tent one minute and gone the next. He left behind heavy footprints at the entrance and a heavy atmosphere in the tent.

Clarke was still frozen in horror beside Bellamy when she felt a hand smooth down her hair. She relaxed a fraction of an inch.

"Clarke." Bellamy whispered.

"_Bellamy_…" She mumbled into the ground. No way was she going to be able to look at Miller ever again.

"Clarke. Sit up." He said softly.

"No."

"Please?" She felt Bellamy rise beside her.

"No." She would remain under these blankets for the rest of her life. The camp would just have to find another doctor.

A sigh. Then hands gripped her around the waist and hoisted up and around onto her back. Her wrists were then captured and tugged her forward into a sitting position. Bellamy kneeled in front of her and grasped her chin lightly, moving her head to face waited for Clarke to make eye contact. She was being stubborn, looking everywhere but at him. He smirked. Her face burned hot under his touch. Clarke sighed and eventually looked Bellamy in the eyes.

"It's okay Clarke." He said.

"_Bellamy. Miller knows."_

Bellamy shrugged. "So what? I'm not ashamed of you Princess. I never will be. I don't care who knows." He cleared his throat. "We just need to learn to balance our leadership responsibilities, and our uh, _attention_ for each other."

Clarke fought a smile and nodded. Bellamy was right. She definitely needed to get back to the med bay, and she was sure Bellamy had a million other things to do. "Your right."

Bellamy gave her a heart stopping smile and stood with her. Her reached on the ground for her shirt and pulled it over her head again, and grabbed a shirt and pair of pants for himself. When they both deemed each other appropriate for the general public, Clarke began to exit the tent.

"I dont' think so." Bellamy growled and pulled her close to him. "Not without a goodbye kiss." His smile lit up his face and caught on to Clarke. She too began to smile, and lightly kissed Bellamy on the cheek.

"Go get me some game." She teased.

Bellamy laughed. "Yes ma'am."

And the two emerged, holding hands and fighting smiles. They each snuck a glance at the other without them knowing, and went their separate ways. Bellamy to hunt, and Clarke to the med bay, each with the other on their minds.

* * *

-We got to see a little more of Bellamy this chapter I think. I just love his character.

We see the parallel of Clarke and Bellamy each giving up leader-ly duties to be with the other. Which might prove to be a problem in the future…

Steamy bellarke! Love it.

I think Finn will be in the next chapter.

Thankyou thankyou_** thankyou**_ to everyone who reviewed,followed, or Favorited. You guys are the best. Seriously. :D

I like the reviews with the opinions. Maybe you all could tell me what you liked about this chapter? Or what you would like to see in the next one? They were a big help.

Who else sensed the bellarke tension in Day Trip? Especially when they were under that tree. Or when Bellamy was showing Clarke how to shoot… Both gave me ideas for oneshots…. :)

Tell me what you think in the dooblydo.( Ten points to you if you get the reference.)


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to revise this chapter. I wasn't completely happy with it when posted it. I hope this one is better! ;)

* * *

Clarke paused what she was doing and wiped her brow with a sigh. As soon as she arrived at the med bay, several people were already there with cuts and sprains like she knew they would be. She couldn't do anything for most of them. She sent half of them away with a heavy heart and a seaweed pack. She desperately needed more medical supplies. She hoped the Ark would begin sending dropships down as soon as possible with more. She was currently relying on her seaweed that she used for Jasper she gathered from the stream. It was a good medicine;she dried it into powder for tea and used it for bandages, but it wasn't enough.

Nothing was ever enough.

"There you go." Clarke finished putting yet another seaweed wrap on someone's arm.

"Thanks,"The girl said, jumping off the table and exciting the drop ship.

"Anytime." Clarke muttered. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to help people, she just wished they wouldn't be so helpless all the time. She was glad a few campers had begun to follow her around and learn a few things from her. Now she didn't have to do everything by herself.

Clarke finished cleaning up and prepared the table for the next person.

"Next!"She shouted.

Footsteps, and then a voice called out."Clarke?"

Clarke looked up to see Octavia emerging into the med bay. Clarke's brow lifted in surprise."Octavia. Are you okay?"

Octavia waved her off and sat down on the table. The table really was a metal sheet from the dropship on top of two logs. It was crude and makeshift, but it would have to do. "I just thought I should get these cuts treated finally." She gestured to the scrapes on her face that were made when she escaped the grounders cave.

"Oh yea." Clarke muttered while reaching for an antiseptic wipe. She found a bunch of them in a kit underneath a panel in the dropship. There weren't many left, and Clarke didn't want to waste them, but she didn't want to tell Octavia that she couldn't do anything for her. She unwrapped one and applied it to Octavia's face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked.

Octavia shook her head. "No, he didn't hurt me."

Clarke nodded and the two descended into silence while Clarke treated Octavia uselessly. The air was thick with the quiet. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Neither girl had ever said much to the other. They had talked in passing. They talked over Jasper's ailing body. They sometimes saw each other on the way to the bathroom or at mealtimes. Mostly, Octavia stood with her friends and Clarke took to herself.

"I'm sorry that we hurt the grounder." Clarke blurted. She remembered how they tortured the Grounder to get information out of him to save Finn's life. She didn't want to do it, but it was a necessary evil. Octavia screamed at them to stop the whole time...

Octavia closed her eyes and breathed through her nose loudly.

"It's just- Finn was dieing and-"Clarke stumbled over her words.

"I understand Clarke, its okay." Octavia mumbled. "I know why you did it, but I don't have to like it."

Clarke nodded. She didn't think it was forgiveness, but she would take what was given. Down on the ground, Clarke would take whatever she could. On the Ark, she might not've cared about Octavia's opinion. She wouldn't have even known her, on account of them both being locked up and all. But on the Earth, she was in close quarters with everyone. She had to do her best to keep the peace.

"The Grounder can help us. He's not dangerous." Octavia shook her head and breathed angrily. "Bellamy wont even give him a chance."

"Your brother means well Octavia." Clarke soothed. She was done with the antiseptic wipe and had it balled up in her hand. "He's just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." She grumbled stubbornly. "I can take care of myself."

_Says the girl who got herself kidnapped by a grounder._

Clarke shook her head and turned to throw away the useless antiseptic wipe. She tossed it in a wastebasket in the corner and it bounced on the rim and missed. Clarke frowned."Your brother loves you Octavia." Clarke turned back to Octavia." You have someone to be there for you and watch your back. That's more than a lot of us can brag about."

Octavia stood up and walked over to a window in the metal interior. She crossed her arms in thought, and for a moment, mirrored her brother when he was frustrated. "I would never brag about Bellamy." She said, gazing out the window. "He doesn't even want me around."

"That's not true." Clarke defended. "Bellamy is always watching for you, even if you don't realize it. If he had his way, you would always be by his side." Clarke smirked at the thought. Octavia, always chained to Bellamy. She would give him infinite sass and he would dish it back out. They would constantly argue, but it would all be worth it if Bellamy could ensure her safety. "_Obviously_, he can't do that."

"He doesn't notice that I can take care of _myself._" Octavia snapped. She moved back around to face Clarke. Her eyes blazed with determination. "I dont need him to chaperon me."

"I think we all need a little chaperoning." Clarke moved to stand by Octavia at the window. Campers were moving around lazily, doing various chores and jobs. No matter what they were doing or who they were with, they were with their companion. Everyone was always accounted for and aware of, a system Clarke was proud to call her idea. "Even Bellamy has a chaperon." Clarke recalled. A young boy named Zack went with him when he journeyed out to go hunting.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "A chaperon whom he _ditches _every chance he gets." She ran and hand through her hair. "We wouldn't even be having these problems if we hadn't captured Lincoln." She said under her breath as she slowly paced around the med bay.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and moved away from the window. " Bellamy didn't know the consequences of his actions when he captured the grounder. But, it's a good thing he did, or else Finn would be dead right now."She said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Death happens all the time Clarke." Octavia mumbled as she picked up a dried piece of seaweed and twirled it in her fingers. She absentmindedly stared at the ceiling where the grounder was kept as the seaweed jumped from finger to finger. "It's a part of life."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. Octavia was suddenly acting strange. She kept glancing at the ceiling and sighing under her breath. _Did I hear her call the grounder Lincoln? _"Where is this all coming from Octavia?" Clarke asked lowly.

Octavia dropped the seaweed harshly to the ground. It shattered as it hit the ground, sending the plant in every direction across the glossy floor. A piece slowly drifted towards Clarke and paused when it made contact with her boot. Octavia stared at it for a moment before addressing Clarke. She lifted her head and put on a fake smile. "I'm sorry. I get crabby when I think about my mother. Bellamy has me all riled up."

Clarke nodded cautiously. "Of course."

Octavia nodded and started to duck her head out of the dropship.

"Octavia wait." Clarke called.

Octavia paused and looked over her shoulder at Clarke. Her expression was a mixture of guilt and excitement before she put on a blank stare at her. "What?"

Clarke grabbed an extra wipe and walked forward to push it into Octavia's hand. "For an emergency." She declared. "Dont do anything foolish." She added.

The familiar smirk she always wore danced it's way onto Octavia's face and she winked. "Dont worry about me Clarke."

* * *

Bellamy sat in a motionless crouch behind a ragged bush, spying on a grazing deer. The wind blew softly through the trees and across his face. He breathed in deep. He could never get enough of it. The wind, the grass, everything. He knew he would never get tired of being outdoors. Never grow annoyed with the grass or trees. He would always remember to appreciate the beauty of Earth, especially since Clarke was on it. He wanted to watch a thousand sunsets with her, and a thousand more beautiful sunrises. However, they would always pale in comparison when he was sitting next to her. Bellamy was relaxed, and at ease as he turned the dagger over and over in his hand as he waited for his prey to approach. Zack, a member of Bellamy's posse, sat close by as a lookout. He often shifted uncomfortably almost every minute and always fumbled with his weapon.

As soon as Bellamy exited his tent that morning, he hid his smile and instead put on an intimidating glare. Noone even looked at him twice. He walked up to the hunting group with his weapon in his belt and a frown on his face. They were all standing around uncomfortably making small talk by the gate.

Bellamy walked up and gave them all a look. "Well?" he said and gestured to the forest. "Why are we all standing around? Get a move on!"

Miller was the first one out of the gate.

"Bellamy." Zack whispered. He had scooted closer to his side as the day went on.

"What." Bellamy growled. "Keep quiet."

"Sorry." He muttered. "I gotta piss." He shifted again uncomfortably to prove his point. The grass crunched under his feet, despite Bellamy's order to stay silent.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Yea whatever. Just go in the opposite way of the deer, you'll scare him off."

Zack nodded and moved to get up, then hesitated.

"What now?" Bellamy sighed.

"What if there are grounders?" Zack said quietly.

Bellamy sighed quietly as his gaze moved to Zack. He was a good kid. He was only around thirteen or fourteen. His parents were regular criminals back on the ark. They sold drugs and alcohol to people, even the guards. Bellamy's partner was a regular customer of theirs. Zack was the unfortunate delivery boy. He was only on the ground because he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was annoying at times but he meant well. His features were soft and he was just starting to grow patches of facial hair around his chin. Occasionally, Bellamy had seen him sneaking glances at a girl around camp. He would get caught and blush would spread across his cheeks like wildfire.

He reminded him of Charlotte.

Bellamy smoothed out his face. "You'll be fine, just stay close."

Zack nodded and slowly walked away from Bellamy and out of sight. His gait was slow and quiet as he took care to not make any noise, much to Bellamy's pleasure.

Bellamy once again focused on the young buck that was getting closer by the minute. His horns were just beginning to form and made little mounds out of the top of his head. He was a little skinny, and his ribs shone. However, this deer didn't have two heads, so Bellamy would take it gladly. He was sorry he had to kill it, but he knew without it the 100 wouldn't be able to survive. Every little bit of food helped, especially the meat.

_Just a little closer, _Bellamy thought. _A little to the right._

Slowly, the deer ambled over to chew on a new patch of grass. He chewed and swallowed roughly as he ate, taking his leisurely time. After the new patch of grass was depleted, the deer stretched and came unbeknownst closer to Bellamy and his deadly dagger.

_Perfect._

Bellamy gripped his dagger tight in his hand and prepared his legs to muscles coiled and his blood ran hot and smooth through his veins. His mind was blank and focused as he sought out the weakpoints in his , his heartbeat thumped in perfect rhythm as he leaped from his hiding place with the grace of a ballerina. He landed on the deer's back with ease and silently plunged his dagger in it's heart, perfectly piercing the muscle.

The deer was dead before it knew what happened.

Bellamy rolled out from underneath the deer with a grunt. He knelt down at its side and began to silently remove the internal organs. He had to remove the guts soon after death, or the meat would spoil. He didn't think about what he was doing as he cleaned his kill. He didn't savor death. He didnt want to draw out the kill, didn't want to make the animal suffer. It reminded Bellamy too much of his darker self.

Bellamy was halfway done cleaning his deer before he realized the absence at his side. Wasn't a kid there a minute ago?

Bellamy raised his head and yelled."Zack!" He looked around and listened for his heavy footsteps pounding on the ground.

Nothing. There was only the sound of the wind in the trees.

Bellamy stood up and narrowed his eyes. Was he trying to play a trick on him? "Zack come out. I know you're there."

Nothing.

Now Bellamy was getting slightly worried. He began to walk in the direction Zack had gone, looking for signs of the teen.

"Zack!" Bellamy yelled. His deep voice echoed throughout the foliage, mocking him. He was alone with only himself.

Bellamy cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed Zack's name. His heart pounded in his chest in panic as he shouted, filling his lungs with air and expelling them with as much force as possible.

This time, there was a faint reply in the distance. "Bellamy!"

Bellamy took off running toward the voice. His feet were loud against the forest floor like a jet engine against the sky, disturbing the peace of the woods with his panic."Zack where are you?"

"Bellamy help!"

Bellamy pumped his legs faster. Suddenly, visions filled his head. He saw Charlotte tumbling over the cliff. He saw her face, stoic and solemn as she fell. He saw himself and Clarke, running to her aid, but unable to help. "Zack where are you?" He choked.

" I don't know," Bellamy heard him cry. "I think I'm in a hole!"

A hole? Bellamy was confused for a moment before he suddenly lost footing and slid. Grass and sticks rubbed against his face as his feet slipped into a deep space. He frantically grappled for a foothold, a root or tree branch, anything. He managed to catch himself on a stray tree root,saving himself from falling completely into the chasm. Bellamy grunted and strained his arms as he pulled himself up, back onto the forest floor. He fell flat on his face on the ground, his legs and feet covered in mud. His hands and face were scratched and cut, but otherwise he was fine.

He'd never been so glad for grass in his face.

"Bellamy?"

Bellamy stood up and searched the area. There were tens of holes in the ground, all big enough to swallow up a man. They were covered with thin tree branches and leaves to disguise them. The holes resembled a pitfall Clarke had fallen in once.

_They were traps._

"Zack! Which hole are you in?" Bellamy shouted.

"Over here!" Zack's voice was much louder, and Bellamy had to get over several holes to get to him, leaping and bounding over the decoys. As he passed over some of them, he peered down and saw various traps of death. Spikes and jagged peaks of metal and plenty of water to drown in. Bellamy's heart was in his throat when he found the right hole. He peered over the side and saw Zack struggling in a vat of what he hoped was water. He was splashing around,with liquid seeping into his mouth and nose as he coughed. "Bellamy" He choked, weak.

"Zack" Bellamy threw himself onto his stomach and leaned his hands down to Zack. The young boy loosely grasped him as he stood up and pulled, grabbing tightly to Zacks wrists as he struggled to pull the waterlogged dead weight from the hole. Bellamy grunted and gave one last heave before falling to the ground in exhaustion, with Zack flailing beside him.

Bellamy eyed Zack as he dry heaved his stomach onto the ground. He took a few minutes before he breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed onto the forest floor. His clothes clung to him tightly, making him shiver in the wind from terror or the chill.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy rolled over and put a hand on Zack's back and rubbed soothingly.

Zack nodded gratefully at Bellamy. "I'll be fine. Thanks for gettin' here when you did. I would'a been toast."

"Your welcome." Bellamy said, getting up and heaving Zack with him. "Let's get you back to camp."

"What about the deer?" He shivered. "Did you kill it?"

Bellamy ducked his head in agreement and began walking hurriedly towards the settlement. "Yea. It's laying in the field where I left it."

Zack stopped. "Are we gonna go get it?" He asked incredulously, eyes widening.

Bellamy's brow furrowed. "After I get you to Clarke."

Zack shook his head and turned around in the opposite direction. "Not without the deer we aint."

Bellamy grabbed his arm and stopped pulled him back harshly. "You're more important than a skinny deer."

"Bellamy." Zack groaned. "Im _fine._" He shook off the firm hand around his bicep. "We need to get the deer on the fire before it spoils or something else eats it."

Bellamy huffed and followed closely behind Zack, watching his feet for any more traps. "You almost died, and you're more concerned about a _deer_." He chuckled quietly as they walked.

"Yea I am!" Zack called over his shoulder. "I'm hungry!"

Spoken like a true teenager.

Bellamy slid an easy smile onto his face and laughed. He caught Zack's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. "The deer's over here dipstick." He said, rubbing his head affectionately like an older brother would do to a younger brother. Bellamy did this of course without even realizing it. Zack had become a small part of Bellamy's heart without him even knowing it.

A blush crept up onto Zack's face. "Right!" He stuttered. "I knew that."

"Uh hu." Bellamy teased. "Have you ever prepared a deer before?"

Zack lowered his head. "Uh,no."

Bellamy nodded at him. "Well you're about to learn." Bellamy punched the kid in the arm and took off running. "Race you!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Bellamy heard a peal of laughter over his shoulder and heavy footsteps followed him. Bellamy was finally getting to act like a kid. His whole life had been about responsibility, and _take care of your sister_ and _lock the door after I leave. _He had never gotten to run through the halls of the Ark. He never got to laugh too loud with Octavia.

Here in the open air and space, Bellamy was free.

He could get used to this.

* * *

Clarke was tidying up her workstation when she heard Finn come in. His footsteps were heavy and he walked slow. "Clarke." He said.

"Finn." She said without turning around. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She called out dryly.

"Tore my stitches." She heard him say.

Clarke blinked and sighed internally. She really didn't want anything to do with Finn. She kinda resented the whole "I'll sleep with you while I still have a girlfriend" thing.

"How did you tear them?" She asked. She still hadn't turned around to face Finn. She pretended to mess with a perfectly good batch of dried seaweed.

"Picked up something a little too heavy."

Clarke grabbed some fishing wire and a pair of pliers and walked over to her operating table. Finn was already laying down, stretched out with his shirt off.

Clarke got right to work cleaning the wound and repairing the stitches. "You should've been more careful." She scolded.

"Maybe I was too careful." He hinted.

Clarke frowned at Finn before closely inspecting his stitches. They were deliberately cut in half in clean marks.

"Finn!" she shouted. "Did you cut these?"

"It was the only way to see you-"

Clarke threw her hands in the air. "Unbelievable! Its not like I have an unlimited amount of medical supplies! What I give you is precious!" She yelled. She began to forcefully tear out the broken stitches by hand, making Finn painfully wince. "How could you be so stupid?" She muttered.

"How else was I _supposed_ to talk to you?" Finn muttered. "You've been avoiding me."

Clarke sighed. She_ had _been avoiding him. She didn't even want to look at him somedays. "You hurt me Finn." She whispered.

"I know." Finn's voice strained as he talked. "And I'm _so sorry. _I didn't mean to, you have to believe me."

"I do." Clarke whispered."I do believe you."

Finn paused. "Do you forgive me?"

Clarke hesitated in her stitching. Forgiveness wasn't her best subject. She still had yet to forgive her mother for the death of her father. How could she forgive Finn? As soon as Raven landed on Earth, he completely dropped Clarke and spent all his time with Raven. Not that Clarke even wanted to spend time with him after that.

"I don't know Finn." Clarke uttered. She finished up her stitching and applied a bandage to his wound.

Finn sat up but didn't move. "I still want to be friends with you Clarke." He said, reaching up to move a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

Clarke shook her head and stepped back, suddenly feeling small. "Give me time Finn." She said, looking out into the camp. Night was falling and she could see Bellamy's hunting troupe coming back. Bellamy was leading the camp with a huge buck on his back. Zack followed closely behind like a puppy, a huge smile of adoration on his lips. A grin found its way to her face at the sight of him.

A strange look came over Finn's face at Clarke's smile. "You like him." He said, sounding defeated.

Clarke said nothing. She gave a final look at Finn's wound before starting to clean up her med bay. Finn would be her last patient of the day.

"Don't you?" Finn continued.

"It's none of your business Finn." Clarke warned. She grabbed her stitching wire and put it away. "Just leave it alone."

But Finn knew. He knew because that was the same smile she used to give him. "You do like him." He said plainly. "I can see it on your face."

"There's nothing on my face." Clarke growled. She shut a cabinet to forcefully and the sound slam ricocheted off the walls and resounded in their ears. Clarke sighed and leaned on a wall in defeat. "I'm tired Finn." She sighed. "I think you should go."

"You can't avoid me forever Clarke." Finn mumbled. He lowered himself off the operating table and turned to go. He hesitated by the door.

"What?" Clarke snapped, turning around to face Finn. "Why can't you just-"

Finn turned around and rushed at Clarke. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in deep. "I will always be here if you need me Clarke." He whispered." Just say the word."

Clarke stiffly wrapped her arms around Finn and nodded in agreement.

"Thankyou." Finn exhaled. He let Clarke go and turned out of the dropship. He didn't look back.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Clarke slumped down onto her table. She put her head in her hands and breathed deep. Her eyes and nose were getting prickly by the second. She gripped the side of her table harshly and sniffed.

_Dont you dare cry over him. _She thought to her herself. _Dont even think about it._

Despite her internal pep talk, a single tear found it's way to her eyes and spilled out onto her nose. It traveled down until it fell onto her pants, making a dark spot. Soon, one by one, more dark spots appeared. Trails of saltwater made designs in her dirt ridden face as they traveled down her nose. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. It did no good. She continued to cry as she continued to berate herself for crying. It was an endless cycle.

A knock on the side of the dropship startled her and she jumped up to her supply table. She quickly dried her eyes with a spare rag and made herself look busy. "I'm closed." She called out. She voice wavered and betrayed her. She couldn't bear to see another patient today.

"Even for me?" A deep voice called behind her and strong arms wound themselves around her waist. Bellamy. Clarke sighed and melted into him as he softly kissed her temple.

"I bagged a deer for you." Bellamy chuckled. "Zack is cleaning it now."

Clarke nodded but said nothing. Instead, she turned around and buried her face into Bellamy's chest.

"Hey." Bellamy said quietly. He rubbed Clarkes back soothingly as he held her. "What's wrong?"

Clarke shook her head and brought her face up to force a smile. "Just tired." She breathed. She didn't want to tell Bellamy about Finn. She didn't want him to think something was going on.

Didnt want to lie to him and tell him she was 100% sure there wasn't.

Bellamy frowned and brought his face closer to Clarkes. "We slept most of the day." He questioned."What's really wrong?" He asked lowly.

_He can see right through me._

"I'm worried about the Grounders." She lied. "What if they get into camp?"

"That's why we have guards." Bellamy breathed. "We're protected Clarke. Dont worry."

Clarke stood on her tippy toes and reached up to kiss Bellamy quickly on the mouth. "Your right. I'm sorry." She admitted, a blush making its way onto her face. She internally breathed a sigh of relief. She was a better liar than she thought.

Bellamy chuckled at her. "You had me worried for a second there Princess. Thought something was really wrong." He laughed as he brought Clarke up onto his hips and put her into her table. He began to slowly kiss her neck, working his way up to her mouth, teasing her. "Heaven help whoever upsets my Princess." He muttered against her mouth. Clarke swallowed and was happy for the distraction, and started to work her hands up Bellamy's chest, removing his shirt. Bellamy finally found her lips again, and sucked on her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth. Clarke sighed, then jumped a when a very loud knock interrupted them. Bellamy rolled his eyes and groaned loudly.

"Your deer is done Bellamy!" Miller shouted through the med bay door. The pair heard him skirt off shortly after.

"Why do we _always_ get interrupted by Miller." Clarke whined.

"I'm gonna kill him." Bellamy warned. "Twice in one day." He said incredulously.

Clarke breathed through her nose in annoyance and looked out the small window. The camp was gathered around the bon fire in the middle of the area, happily munching on deer meat. Finn was leaning on Raven as he ate, occasionally sneaking a glance toward the drop ship.

Clarke frowned in irritation. She vowed to never _ever_ need Finn. She was never going to call on his aid. She was never going to need his help.

Clarke turned back to Bellamy. His face was contorted in a scowl as he watched Miller jog back to the bon fire. His hands were still wrapped around Clarke's waist, with fistfulls of her shirt in each hand. She gently reached back and removed them and clasped one in her hand. She looked down at their intertwined hands. Her small hands seemed to fit perfectly into his large ones. His hands were dark with mud and scarred while her were clean and smooth. Despite their differences, they were an absolute match together.

"I changed my mind." Clarke lifted her head to address Bellamy. He ducked down and brought his face close to hers once again.

"Changed your mind about what?" He inquired.

"I dont want to hide from the camp. They need two strong leaders united together. Especially with all the grounders running around." She brought their hands to her mouth and kissed each of Bellamy's fingers slowly. "I dont care what people think of us either."

Bellamy thought for a moment, then a huge grin spread across his face. He picked up Clarke and swung her around and kissed her before setting her back on her feet. "I've been waiting to hear you say that." He breathed.

Clarke giggled happily in Bellamy's arms. "If I had known that you would done _that _I would have said it a long time ago."

Bellamy chuckled and led her out into the air. "Lets go show the camp their new leaders.

Then the pair emerged, holding hands and wearing matching grins.

* * *

Everyone was at the bon fire, eating meat and enjoying themselves.

Everybody but one.

A figure slipped into the drop ship under the cover of darkness. She made no noise. She left no trace.

When she returned, she wasn't alone.

* * *

Heres another chapter!

Again, thankyou to everyone who followed favorited, or especially** reviewed! **I live for reviews. Tell me what you thought of the chapter or what you liked about it and what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Im not gonna do the "I wont update until I get 300 reviews" Thing. That's stupid and immature. I'll just tell you I appreciate them. ;)

Also, sorry is it sometimes takes a while to update. When a particularly difficult chapter just isnt coming together how I like it (like this one -_-) It could take me a few days. Just hang in there!


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke woke up to the cruel sunlight streaming into her eyes. It flooded Bellamy's tent with it's bright presence, warming up her skin and the heavy blankets Clarke and Bellamy were entangled under. Clarke slowly opened her eyes and ducked her head under Bellamy's muscular arm to hide from the offending light. It did no good. Clarke groaned in annoyance. She didn't exactly get a whole lot of sleep last night, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and dream again. She tightened her grip Bellamy's arm, uselessly trying to ignore nature's alarm clock.

Bellamy stirred at Clarke's annoying groan. He saw her trying to avoid the light via his arm and smirked. The sudden whiteness in his tent bathed the area in an inescapable pale shine, illuminating the drifting dust motes and accenting the curves of Clarke's back. Bellamy moved his hands and grasped Clarke around her waist and swiftly tucked her into his naked chest and cradled her there tightly. He placed a small kiss to her temple and rubbed her back soothingly. "Time to get up Princess." He said, his voice husky.

"Five more minutes." Clarke moaned. She _really_ didn't want to get up. She was content as could be, shielded between Bellamy's embrace and the cold air. She pressed herself closer to Bellamy and wound her arms around him. Right now, the cold and her responsibilities nagged at the back of her neck. Maybe is she ignored it enough, they would all go away...

Bellamy chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving a complaining Clarke off his chest and standing up. The last thing he wanted to do was move even an inch away from Clarke, but he didn't want to make a habit of oversleeping, especially since the whole camp now knew him and Clarke were together. They all seemed okay with it, and even saw a few bets exchange hands. Everyone except Spacewalker of course. Bellamy smirked as he remembered the look of jealousy and envy on Finn's face and stretched slowly as he stood, his muscles rippling as they moved across his body.

Bellamy heard Clarke sigh and grinned as he looked around his tent in search of clothes. His dwelling was in sort of a mess. His and hers clothes were strewn everywhere and a table was knocked over. His tent looked like ground zero of a natural disaster. Him and Clarke were all over the place last night...

Bellamy grunted triumphantly when he finally spied a suitable bunch of clothes to wear bundled in the corner. He began pulling on his pants when Clarke finally gathered her strength and got out of bed into the bracing air. He lowered his eyes and looked away from the sight as Clarke too stretched as she got out of bed. He couldn't be distracted by Clarke this early in the morning. He had actuall work he needed to get done today. He shook his head to clear it of the creeping thoughts of last night. _Focus on work. You need to get some trees cut down and built into more permanent houses. Need to check on Octavia. Need to question the Grounder one more time. Make a scouting team for other sources of water. _Bellamy definitely had enough on his plate to keep him busy all , he couldn't think straight. As he dressed, his stomach warmed with heat as he remembered him and Clarke together. Clarke and him _together. The feeling of pure euphoria as he held her in his arms. The touch of her skin under his calloused fingers. _He smiled widely as he finished pulling on a shirt over his head. He would never get tired of Clarke's presence. He would always want her around, glued to his side. He never wanted to lose sight of her ever again. He would die protecting her in his arms if thats what it took. His arms already ached for her familiar embrace. He wanted to hold her and never let go.

Bellamy never thought he could hold someone in high regard as he held Octavia. Never thought he would ever carve out a space in his heart for someone else. Back on the ark,he never, not once, even thought he would try to protect someone like he does Octavia. Now, he couldn't even fathom the thought of not being there for Clarke. She was his princess and Octavia was his charge. Nothing would ever change that.

"Where do you think Miller is right now?" Clarke asked as she pulled on a pair of worn boot over her feet and stood. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Bellamy as he came closer to her and enveloped her in his arms. She welcomed his embrace, already missing him for the day. As soon they part, the two don't see the other until nighttime. Each has their respective duties to perform that keeps them busy. Clarke with her med bay, and Bellamy with his other leaderly duties.

That, of course, just makes the night all that much sweeter.

"Probably far away from here." Bellamy chuckled. "I don't think he'll be hanging around my tent in the morning any time soon." Bellamy ducked his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead lightly, remembering the last morning Clarke and him were together. Thunder rolled overhead as they held each other, warning that a storm would be coming soon. The wind began to pick up shortly after, throwing around the leaves in the trees with renewed vigor.

"I'm still mortified everytime I see him" Clarke groaned. "Imagine what he would've seen if he had come in-"

Clarke was suddenly cut off as a loud screeching broke through the air. Clarke jumped violently and Bellamy tightened his grip on her instinctively. He reached around to grasp the knife in his belt with his other hand as the terrible noise continued haunting the atmosphere.

Clarke moved her head to look Bellamy in the eyes. "The alarm." He saw her mouth. He couldn't hear anything over the noise. Bellamy was sure the speaker must have been right outside his door.

He nodded at her and brought her close. "Stay here!" He shouted in her ear. He let her go and rushed outside his tent into the emerging chaos.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy's back as she followed shortly after. The whole camp seemed to come out of their huts the same time Clarke did, all with the same expression of confusion on their faces. Clarke hurried toward the drop ship where the commotion seemed to have originated. Bellamy was already there, arguing with one of his men animatedly. People were crowded around the two, watching and holding their ears.

"How do you turn the alarm off?" Clarke shouted to no one in particular. She ran over to the source, a switchboard taken from the dropship. There were a million buttons and Clarke knew what none of them did. She was beginning to panic when a small hand shot out and pounded down on a small,blue button. The shrieking immediately stopped and the silence that followed was eerily creepy.

"Thanks Monty." Clarke breathed.

Monty nodded and slumped against the switchboard in relief. His eardrums were still ringing with the alarms echo, giving him a headache. "What is going on?" He asked Clarke, but when he looked up she was already gone to stand by Bellamy and the growing crowd.

Clarke arrived at Bellamy's side quickly and stood beside him in confusion. He continued to yell and question the poor guard. He was quaking in his boots and stammering out answers. The pair were getting nowhere.

"What are you talking about? Who's missing?" Bellamy growled at the kid. Clarke quickly put a hand on his shoulder to calm him and shot him a look. He wasn't helping anything. Clarke stepped forward and spoke steadily.

"Tell me whats going on." She said. The kid gulped before answering.

"He's gone. The Grounder is gone." He whispered.

"What?" Bellamy breathed."What do you mean he's _gone_?" He spoke slowly. It suddenly started to sprinkle and then rain on the crowd as they spoke, and angry groans erupted from the campers. Bellamy didn't move a muscle.

"I woke up this morning and-"

"You _woke up _this morning?" Bellamy shouted incredulously. "The point of a guard is to _stay awake _and _guard."_

Tears began streaming down the kids face. "I'm sorry! Im so sorry I d-didnt mean to fall as-asleep I _swear-"_

Bellamy swore loudly and ran a hand over his face. Water came dripping off his nose as he removed his hand. It was already starting to pour outside. The sky made angry growling noises and struck out with lightning. It seemed to mirror Bellamy as he fumed and growled to some of his men in the crowd. The people suddenly realized that they needed to be somewhere else and dispersed.

Clarke put her hand on the kids shoulder and moved him away. "Go. We'll get you if we need to." She said softly. The young guard nodded gratefully and ran away into the crowd. Clarke turned around to face Bellamy. Fire was in his eyes and his fists were clenched tightly. "Bellamy.." She began carefully.

Bellamy put out a hand of warning. "No Clarke. Not now."

"We need to stop and think about this." She continued firmly.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" He exploded. "Do you have any idea what this means? The Grounders are probably already on their way here! Our location is compromised and so is our security." He growled and narrowed his eyes." And dont give me any of that _we can work together_ bullshit. We are now at war." He said gravely.

Clarke's eyes suddenly began to sting. She told herself it was because of the rain. "Yelling at me won't solve anything."

"Your right!" He threw up his arms. "I'm just wasting my time." He pushed past her harshly and called for Miller. He came running through the rain and mud and skidded to a stop in front of Bellamy.

"Gather up the men. Meet me here in five. Were going out and searching for that bastard. Those who stay behind are to be stationed at the gates. No one goes in, No one goes out." He barked. Miller nodded and ran off, shouting out names of the guard.

Clarke gathered herself and put an arm on Bellamy's shoulder." We can't go out in the rain like this!" She shouted. Even as she spoke, the rain and wind picked up and began pelting her and Bellamy harshly. "You can't even see!"

Bellamy turned around and shrugged off her hand. "Get into the dropship where it's safe Clarke."

"No!" She yelled. "You don't get to tell me what to do." She snapped furiously.

"Clarke I'm warning you. Get into the dropship with everyone else." Bellamy growled.

Clarke glared at Bellamy as she yelled. "You're not in charge of me-"

Bellamy shook his head and swept Clarke up in his arms wordlessly. She gasped loudly as he put her over his shoulder and carried her forcibly into the dropship.

"Let go of me!" Clarke screamed. She pounded on the back of his thighs,his spine, anything she could get her hands on as he carried her roughly inside. "_Bellamy Blake_ you-"

Bellamy opened the door to the dropship and unceremoniously dropped her inside. She landed with a thud on her back and angrily began shouting curses all over again at Bellamy's retreating figure.

"Dont let anyone in or outside until we get back." Bellamy instructed the guards at the entrance. They nodded and Bellamy gave one last soft look at Clarke before closing the door to the dropship with a clang, leaving Clarke's protests to fall on deaf ears.

* * *

"Im mad at your brother." Clarke growled. She sat on the upper floor of the dropship where there seemed to be less people. The first place they seemed to go was her med bay. She couldn't even get any work done as she was sentenced to this prison. So, she sat by Octavia as they both fumed and shivered in their dripping clothes.

"You're not the only one." Octavia muttered. She played with the ends of her hair absentmindedly as she sat and thought about Lincoln. She hoped he had enough time to get away. She made sure no one was around as she slipped some herb in the guards drink last night to make him fall asleep. Everyone was around the bon fire, eating Bellamy's deer. No one even noticed her absence.

"He's acting like a total idiot." Clarke rolled her eyes and tried to wring out the end of her shirt unsuccessfully. She tried again and nothing. She huffed and gave up, slumping against the wall she and Octavia leaned on. They had been in there for hours already. Clarke tried to get the guards to let them out, but they wouldn't budge. She even tried bribing them with extra rations.

They didn't even acknowledge her.

"That isn't anything new." Octavia said dryly. "He's been acting like an idiot his whole life."

"Well he's being especially stupid today." Clarke sighed, defeated. The thunder and rain continued to beat against the metal exterior steadily as the camp moaned and groaned about how wet they all were. Clarke rolled her eyes. As a collective bunch, they all acted like toddlers. "How did the Grounder escape anyway?" Clarke muttered.

"He has a name." Octavia whispered. "It's Lincoln."

Clarke paused and gave her a strange look. "How did you know that?" She asked curiously.

Octavia closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall and said nothing. Her lips formed a tight line of defence and her shoulders were taut. Clarke looked closely at her hands and found they were red and raw, almost as if she were busy untying knots all night...

Clarke sat up and starred. "You let him out." She said breathlessly. "You helped him escape."

Octavia shot up and put a hand over Clarke's mouth. "Be quiet Clarke." She warned. "Don't speak too loud."

Clarke removed Octavia's hand from her mouth after a moment of understanding. "Why would you do that?" She asked. "We could all be in danger-"

"I wasn't going to let him be caged up like an animal,Clarke." She whispered firmly. "He's a human, he has rights."

Clarke sighed. Octavia was right." I know." Clarke lowered her head shamefully. "It was wrong to leave him chained like we did." She lifted her head again."But letting him go wasn't the answer." She stood her ground.

"You treated him like a _prisoner _and _tortured him._"Octavia urged. "What else could you have done to him? You were done with him! You just hadn't decided if you wanted to _kill_ him or not-"

"I would never have let that happen Octavia."Clarke said fiercely. "Noone was going to die."

"Yes, you were just gonna keep him locked up for the rest of his life." Octavia mocked. "Much better than killing him." She said sarcastically.

Clarke paused. "For all we know, he could be leading an army here to kill us all." She whispered.

Octavia shook her head firmly. "You don't know that. He's not a danger to us."

"Not a danger to _you,_ you mean."

"Not a danger to_ any of us._" She growled. "He doesn't want to hurt any of us-"

"He might not but his people-"

"None of them want to hurt us, Clarke." Octavia growled. "You all assume the worst of everyone you see. They just want peace."

"_You dont know that either." _Clarke kept on. "How long have you known him? A few days?" She questioned. She noticed that her voice was raising. A few kids were glancing their way curiously. Clarke swallowed and lowered her voice. "How many times have you talked to him? For all you know, he's _lying_ to you. _About everything_."

Octavia closed her mouth and said nothing for a moment. She shook her head and breathed harshly through her nose. "You and Bellamy are just alike." She scorned. "You're scared of what you don't understand." She gave her a pitying look. "You were better off with Finn."

Clarke breathed through her nose and straightened her shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not." She looked out a small window of the drop ship into the pouring rain. It continued to pound against the thick glass, washing away the dirt and grime on the outside. To bad it couldn't wash away all their mistakes on the inside. "But I do know this." Clarke continued and stared Octavia in the eyes. "If Bellamy finds him, or any of his people, he _will_ kill them. Without hesitation."

Octavia stood up slowly. Her eyes blazed with the same fire that was in Bellamy's eyes earlier that day. "I'd like to see him try."

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" A voice called to her right loudly. Clarke sat against her bedroom wall and tried to stifle her loud giggles.

"Olly olly oxenfreeee…"

Clarke held her breath tightly. She squeezed her legs into her small body and tried to make herself look invisible. No way was she gonna lose this game of hide and seek. She was the reigning champion, and she would see to it that it stayed that way. Suddenly, large hands came out of nowhere and gripped her legs, pulling her up into the air. She was upside down as she swiped at the offending hands. "Let me down!" She cried.

"Not until you accept defeat."

Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Never."

Her dad smiled broadly and winked at her. "I guess I'll have to hold you like this forever then."

Clarke tried to shrug and failed. Being held upside down greatly reduced her ability to be sassy. "Fine."

"You would never get to play with Wells again…" Her dad teased.

Clarke faltered. She would never get to play in the air ducts of the ark ever again? Never run too fast through the halls and get chastised by Mrs. Wittle?"Okay!" Clarke blurted. "You win."

Her dad laughed and threw her onto her bed and began to tickle her. His hands moved too fast for Clarke to grab them, so she was getting frustrated and laughing heartily at the same time.

Suddenly, loud banging erupted all over the Ark. Her dad froze as huge explosions sounded off in the hallway.

"Dad?" Clarke sat up. "Whats wrong?"

Her dad didn't answer. He only stood motionless like a statue as the explosions grew closer and closer. They blew great gaping holes in the floor and ceiling and she could see bodies floating around in became scared and began to cry.

"Dad what's happening?" She cried. She beat on his chest as hard as her little hands could hit. "Wake up!"

Her dad came out of his stupor and gave Clarke a grave look. "Were going to die."

"What?" Clarke sobbed.

Suddenly,an explosion went off and took her dad away into space, floating him. Another explosion went off just at Clarkes ear.

She was next.

* * *

Clarke gasped loudly and rolled onto her stomach. She began dry heaving and sputtering on air. Air. She couldn't get enough of it. She took in huge gulps of air and held them until she could no longer. Her clothes and hair were still wet, causing her to shiver violently and she tried to calm down.

"Clarke get up!" A hand grabbed her by the waist and set her onto her feet steadily. Finn grasped her face in both hands and held her at eye level. "Breathe through your nose. In and out."

Clarke held on tight to Finn's hands as she gasped slowly. She closed her mouth and began to breathe through her nose, as he instructed. She must have fell asleep after Octavia left her. Her neck and back were stiff, and her loud gasping proved that she had a nightmare. After a few moments, Clarke gave one last sigh and let go of Finn's hands. "Thankyou." She said.

Finn nodded and smiled at her. "Anytime Princess."

Clarke suddenly scowled and ripped her head away from Finn's grasp. "Finn what the-"

The loud banging from her dream interrupted Clarke. She looked down to the lower level at the doors. "Bellamy is back."

"Or it's the grounders." Finn whispered.

Finn and Clarke shared a look as the doors were opened, letting in the rain and wind, and the threat of imminent danger with it.

* * *

:3 Hello! I finally got this chapter written. I was gone for a week on vacation.

thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or _**reviewed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"The doors are opening-"

"Lets get out of here-."

"I'm freaking hungry-"

"Everyone get back!" Growled Monroe. She stood at the entrance of the drop ship with a spear in her hand and a frown on her face. She moved her weapon threateningly toward the people every now and then when they got too close. The crowd had surged forward at the first sound of the rusted doors creaking open, and were now entering her personal space. After four hours of being locked up in a small room with the whole camp, drenched and cold, she wasn't the only cranky one. The whole camp spent the entirety of the time complaining at whining about their predicament. It was no longer raining buckets outside; The storm had passed about an hour ago. The campers were eager to dry out their clothes and stretch their legs, and were being very vocal about it, much to Monroes annoyance.

"I'm not opening this door until everyone takes three steps back!"

"Monroe open the door-"

"I _can't, you're_ in the way-"

While Monroe argued angrily with the campers, Clarke turned to Finn and gripped his arm tightly. His jacket made little creaking noises under her firm grip, and she was sure she was leaving a bruise. "If its the grounders, were all dead." She breathed. "We're on the upper level, we have more time to escape-"

Finn shook his head firmly. "There's only one way out of here Clarke." He nodded to the entrance of the drop ship and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you carved out a hole in the ceiling in your spare time."

Clarke scowled and shook her head. "Theres a small window in the med bay. If we can reach it, we can kick it out and escape."

Finn gestured to the lower decks, jam packed full of people shoulder to shoulder. " It's no use Clarke,there's no way we can get there. I can't even go two feet away without running into someone." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shooting Clarke a hopeless look."We're stuck here."

Clarke swore."I'm not just gonna _stand_ here while-"

Clarke suddenly broke off and cried out. Monroe and her partner were already busy pushing the doors open wide, letting in the sun shine and temporarily blinding Clarke and the campers. Finn groaned and lifted a hand to his eyes to shield against the shine while Clarke stared right into the light, blinking ferociously. Her heart pounded erratically and her palms felt like they were dipped in oil. No matter how many times she wiped them on her jeans, they still came back wet and sweaty. The doors were opening _achingly _slow and made terrible screaming noises with every push._ Is this what the deer feels like before it dies?Cornered and hopeless?_

The doors were finally open all the way, illuminating the shadows of bodies. Bodies holding weapons and spears and-

"_Damnit Monroe!"_ Bellamy cursed. "How long does it take to open a door?"

Clarke visibly relaxed. _Bellamy._ Her shoulders receded from their tense position and she let go of her death grip on Finn's jacket with a nod and a mumbled "Sorry".

"No problem." Finn said lowly. He watched the camp suddenly surge out of the dropship, almost trampling each other in order to escape. Bellamy and his party were forced back by the wave of people and were now tiredly waiting outside. Remnants of the now passed storm dripped off their heads and left awkward blotches on their shirts and pants. Their eyes were tired and their movements slow. They had found nothing, that much was obvious. If they had, bloodlust would be shining through their pupils and they would have red stains instead of drying ones. The outing was a bust, just as Clarke knew it would be.

Clarke sighed and left Finns side without a word. She joined the crowd as they slowly pushed each other out of the drop ship. Clarke was jostled a few times, and tripped once on someones shoe. She lashed out sharply and keep walking. She was relieved that it was Bellamy at the door and not the grounders, but her enjoyment at seeing him went no further than that. He lashed out at her earlier, and as much as she wished to deny it, it hurt her. She was angry, and needed time to herself, away from Bellamy and the others. Clarke neared the dropship entrance with her hands held loosely at her sides. The closer she got, the more they clenched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bellamy was patiently waiting by the door, talking to Miller quietly. His gun was loosely strapped over his shoulder and hung by his hips, pointed towards the ground. His hair and clothes were damp and drying slowly. Mud covered his boots and knees from when he kneeled in a bush earlier, thinking he had spotted a grounder.

It was only a deer, munching lazily on a patch of clover.

Later, it was a deer slumped over Miller's shoulders.

Bellamys tired eyes searched the faces of the thinning crowd as they walked past him. Some were angry, some were apathetic. Most were just relieved to be out. Bellamy knew everyone wasn't exactly happy at being shoved into the dropship earlier, especially Octavia and Clarke. He smirked slightly and looked at his shoes as he remembered carrying Clarke into the dropship, into safety. He knew she was most likely mad at him for it, but he wasn't sorry for his actions. Everything he did, he did to protect her.

Octavia bumped into his shoulder harshly as she excited. "Watch out big bro, Clarke's not exactly happy with you right now." She warned. She too, had wet clothes and damp hair. Her boots and socks were held in her hand as she walked barefoot onto the muddy ground.

"Tell me something I don't know." Bellamy sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake out some excess water as he spoke.

"_Well…_" Octavia pretended to think. She put a hand to her chin in mock intelligence and waited.

Bellamy paused. "What? Spit it out."

Octavia raised an eyebrow and sent a quick look over her shoulder before taking her brothers arm and taking him a short distance away. She heard his grunts of protests and ignored him with a roll of her eyes. When she thought she was adequate distance from the dropship, she leaned in and spoke in hurried whispers. "While you weren't there, Finn swooped in and saved the day when Clarke fell asleep and had a nightmare, and later she was holding on _pretty_ tight to his jacket as the doors were opening."

Bellamy kept his face passive as he listened to his sisters tale. Only his clenched jaw and crossed arms conveyed his emotions.

When Octavia was finished, she leaned back expectantly and raised an eyebrow at her brother. She put her hands on her hips and waited for a reply.

"Thanks for the info, O" Bellamy uttered. He turned on his heels and started toward the dropship with purpose.

"Wait!" Octavia called out behind him. "Is that it?" she yelled incredulously.

Bellamy said nothing, only breaking into a run when he spotted Finn Collins's head peek out of the metal ship.

* * *

Clarke was between a boy named Earl and some girl he kept making eyes at when she heard the thump. An awful, loud, echoing thump hit the metal exterior of the dropship and shook the last remaining few inside it. Clarke jumped violently and involuntarily gasped as it reached her ears. Soon after, more thumps and grunts followed.

"What is that?" Clarke heard a girl behind her ask. "Grounders?"

"Its a fight!" Someone shouted from the front. "Bets on the one on top!"

Clarke groaned and pushed her way to the front. If someone was in a fight, it meant she would be the one cleaning up the mess and stitching up faces. She wasn't surprised, of course. People had been cooped up together and tensions were flaring every few minutes. She was just glad they had waited until they were outside to start throwing punches.

Clarke emerged from the ship in a flurry, prepared to put a stop to the violent fight before anyone got too badly injured. She definitely wasn't in the mood to patch up stupid people today. She opened her mouth wide and drew in a massive breath, but as she soon saw the instigators, she faltered and let the air squeeze from her lungs with a gasp.

"Bellamy?!" She cried, eyes wide and surprised.

Bellamy paused mid punch to lift his head at Clarke in surprise. His nose was bloody, as were his knuckles. One hand was pinning Finn to the ground, shoving him into the mud and muck, while the other was reared back, yet frozen at the sight of Clarke.

Finn took advantage of Bellamy's distraction to land a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. Finn leaped up in a flash and switched places with Bellamy. Now, Finn was on top beating and Bellamy was on bottom deflecting.

"Finn, stop!" Clarke had found her voice, and was now yelling at the two boys to cease and desist. "Bellamy, quit!"

Clarke's screams were lost in the now enlarging crowds chants. They all loudly cheered for a victor at the same time, creating more chaos than the fight had.

Fights didn't usually draw a crowd like this one had. With teens under no adult supervision or consequences, fights broke out all the time, _all_ over camp. However, this wasn't any ordinary fight. This was a fight between the camp's leader and the best tracker, both equally matched in strength and fury.

Bellamy wasn't under Finn for very long before he grasped his shoulders, and brought his leg up to knee him quickly in the stomach. Finn grunted in pain, but kept his fists flying, one after the other into Bellamy's face and shoulders. Bellamy reared back for another kick, this time aiming for the area between his legs.

Bellamy's kick landed in the desired spot. Finn crumpled into a ball on the ground, holding himself and gasping. Bellamy got to his feet and stood over Finn menacingly. He took a moment and gathered bloodied saliva in his mouth before spitting it out toward Finn.

"Stay down." Bellamy growled.

"Or what?" Finn taunted.

"Or you're done." Bellamy said.

Finn grunted and moved to get off the ground, fists pumped and ready to swing. Bellamy once again put up his arms, ready to go a second round.

"ENOUGH." Clarke screamed. Her voice cut through the uproarious crowd like a knife through butter. The chanting stopped, and every head was turned towards their female leader.

"Go to your tents or get to work. I don't care where you go, just get away from here!" She yelled. Her voice strained from the volume, but one look at her face sent the camp running back to their own business.

Clarke trained her eyes on Bellamy and Finn. Both were bloodied and beaten. Weariness shone their bones, yet their eyes still lusted for blood, as did their hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Clarke's voice was eerily quiet and calm, compared to her earlier outbursts. She stayed away from the two, not daring to walk any closer for fear that she too would start throwing punches.

It was Finn who spoke up first. "Just having a gentlemanly discussion ,Clarke." He said calmly.

"_A gentlemanly discussion?"_ She growled. "Gentlemen talk things out. _You two_ are acting like _animals_!" She yelled, pointing an accusatory finger in their direction.

"It's okay Clarke. Its nothing to worry abo-"

Clarke moved her finger and her gaze to Bellamy. "_Dont_ talk to me Bellamy Blake." She snapped furiously. "Just. _Dont_."

"What did I do to you?" He asked incredulously.

"Seriously?" Clarke took a menacing step forward. " You dont know?You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do Bellamy." She said. "And you don't get to snap at me and tell me I'm stupid either." She said, remembering Bellamy's harsh words that morning.

"Really? That is what this is about?" Bellamy breathed.

"Yes!"

"I was trying to protect you Clarke!" Bellamy shouted. "Grounders are out there, trying to _kill _us."

"I can take care of myself!" Clarke growled.

"No you can't Princess! Not against the Grounders!"

"Yes I can! And I don't need you to try and step in for me!" Clarke said. "Your not my father." She spat.

Bellamy took a step back, stunned. He took a moment before answering, his voice was deathly quiet. "You think I want to protect you because your father is gone?" He asked.

Clarke softened,then steeled herself. "I dont know. I dont know why you would want to. I dont know why you two were even fighting-"

"Your boyfriend attacked me." Finn interjected. Bellamy sent him a hard look, which Finn returned by his place on the ground, sitting comfortably and holding his nose.

Clarke breathed through her nose. "Well I'm sure Bellamy had good reasons in his mind-"

"He punched me in the nose because I woke you up from your nightmare."

Clarke took a moment to gather herself. _Breathe. In. Out. In and out in and out…focus on the trees. Hear how they rustle in the wind. The birds are chirping. They are singing their happy song, livin their little bird life. Go to your happy place._

"Octavia told me what you were trying to do, you cheating, lying-"

"You cant beat up every guy I talk to Bellamy!" Clarke exploded. "I am allowed to talk to people!"

Bellamy turned his gaze to Clarke. His eyes instantly softened and looked at her with something she couldn't place. "I know that Clarke." He whispered.

"Ya I bet you do." Clarke said. "What else did she tell you? Huh? Did she tell you that I sell drugs on the side or something-"

"No, Clarke-"

"Or that I'm a secret alien or a freak-"

"Clarke stop."

But she couldn't. She couldn't stop. Words rushed out of her mouth before she even knew what they were. Then she said the thing she couldn't take back.

"Did she tell you she set the Grounder free?"

Bellamy froze in his steps. He was slowly walking toward Clarke, pleading with her to understand. He _needed_ her to understand why he does the things he does. She _had_ to understand that he only wanted to protect her.

Then he froze.

"What?" He whispered, his voice broken. "What did you say?"

Clarke faltered. She hadnt planned on telling anyone about Octavias secret. She instantly felt the dread and regret in the pit of her stomach, sinking her down. Her heart was in her shoes, and she couldn't put it back on its peg.

Bellamy stayed frozen in his place. His shoes were sinking into the ground, covering themselves in muck. He didn't even notice in the wave of his own sisters betrayal. His face was slack jawed, staring, unbelieving at Clarke.

"Octavia let the grounder free…" He said to himself.

"Bellamy." Clarke said. "Im sorry."

Bellamy nodded and ran a hand over his face, his hand coming back bloody. He stared at his flesh in sudden fascination. His fingers, covered in his own blood and the blood of another man. He had finally did it. He was a monster. Bellamy crumpled on the inside. His stomach dried up and shriveled, his heart had quit beating. His shoulders left their place at his neck and slumped forward in defeat. He had sucumbed to the thing of his nightmares. He was the terrible,vile creature children thought hid in the shadows. If Clarke had not have stopped him... "I pray you, in your letters, when you shall these unlucky deeds relate,speak of me as I am;nothing extenuate, nor set down aught in malice. Then you must speak of one that love'd not wisely but too well; of one not easily jealous, but being wrought, perplexed in the extreme..." He mumbled.

"What?" Clarke breathed.

Bellamy looked up beneath his lashes. "Its a quote from Othello." He whispered.

"I didn't read that one." Clarke muttered.

He looked up from the ground at Clarke with a mixture of feelings. "He killed his wife because he lo-"

"Bellamy!" Miller came running up, out of breath. "Its the grounders. They left us a message."

* * *

"Leave this place and never return" Clarke read. The message was written on the inside of their wall, in messy script.

And it was in blood.

"They were here. While everyone was in the dropship and we were out, they were _inside _the gate." Miller breathed. "They were right under our noses the whole time."

"How long were we gone?" Bellamy asked Miller. He stood about as far away from Clarke as he could manage. He hadn't even as much as looked at her since he quoted Othello. His hands were in his pockets and his head was down.

As soon as Miller had run up to them, He had clamped up and hadn't said another word the three minutes it took to walk to the wall. Even when Clarke had laid a hand on his shoulder and said "Bellamy talk to me." He had gently removed her hand and caught up with Miller leading the way to the red letters.

"About four hours. Our weapons and food are missing too"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

Miller sighed and put a hand to his neck. "All of it."

Bellamy swore loudly.

"What now?" Clarke asked.

Miller shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the two. "_I _dont know what to do." He put up his hands and walked back a few steps, shortening the distance between the Rebel and the Princess "_You _guys are in charge."

Clarke grunted in annoyance and Bellamy gave her a questioning look.

"Well Princess?" He said. "What do we do?"

Clarke straightened her shoulders at the sudden weight. "We need more food. We need to gather supplies and weapons." She bit her lip and spoke to Miller. "We go out at first light. Everyone goes this time, in pairs of two. Half the pairs search for anything that could be a weapon, and the other half goes hunting." She said. She looked around the camp. Settlements were up, people were _living_. They were even _thriving_. After all this time, they were expected to leave? Hell no. "We are _not_ leaving here." She said fiercely. "This place is ours, and we _will fight_ for it."

* * *

**Right in the feels.**

**Poor Bellamy. He's so broken and confused now.**

**Climax everybody!**

**YooooooooooOoOoooOOOOooooOOOooooo! :) How'd ya like the chapter? Click that big box at the bottom of the screen and tell me about it! Or tell me about how much your shipper heart hurts after seeing Raven and Bellamy together in the last episode. :( The consolation is that we all know it didn't mean anything. Bellamy has slept with girls before and will continue to do so I'm sure.**

** Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, or reviewed! When I published this story I seriously didn't think even 2 people would like this. You all have blown me away! :)**

**Theres only a couple more chapters left. :/ After I revise this I will take a break from writing series and write a few oneshots from various categories and shows or books or whatever. Send me a prompt or anything you would like to see and I'll see what I can do! You can PM me or send me an ask on Tumblr!**

**I plan on revising most , if not all of my chapters at some point. I have revised two already! Go back and reread, i probably slipped something in right under your nose… ;)**

**I dont know if I've said this before, but I don't own the 100 or any of the characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Does everyone have a partner?" Clarke cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted over the 100. They all were gathered at the gates, backpacks at the ready, awaiting the signal to exit the camp. Some looked to their partner and smiled or punched their shoulder. Others looked to the side and grimaced nervously. This was one of the only times some of the campers were ever going to leave camp. Some of the 100 had landed and never left camp, too scared to venture beyond the supposed safety of the walls.

"I guess thats a yes." Clarke mumbled. She scrambled off the precarious tower of rubble that she stood on and landed firmly on her feet with a satisfying _thump. _

"Ready partner?" Raven said with a sideways smirk. She walked over and stood beside Clarke in a casual stance, but her twitching fingers betrayed her nervousness.

"Of course." Clarke breathed.

Clarke slid a glance behind her quickly. Bellamy stood beside Millerand Octavia with a bored expression on his face. He leaned on his long spear that he held and twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly. Occasionally, Clarke would catch him sneaking a look in her direction, before quickly turning and looking at the ground. He wouldn't speak to her,he couldn't even look at her.

_Why all the sudden were they back at square one? _

_What had she done wrong?_

"Open the gates." Clarke yelled.

Bellamy's guards jumped down from their posts. They landed and began pushing open the makeshift doors. They slid evenly over the dirt ground, making marks in the soft earth. Soon, they were open, letting in the sense of danger along with the excitement.

Raven and Clarke shared a glance. They were unusual partners, that much was true. The girl who was cheated on and the girl who was cheated with. It worked out well. Bellamy was avoiding Clarke and Raven was avoiding Finn, so they naturally came together. They didn't speak much, only standing in comfortable silence.

"Okay." Clarke turned around to face the crowd. She pointed to the rising sun, just over the horizon. It's bright rays shone over the tree tops, creating a sparkling halo over the camp. "Be back before the sun reaches the mountain." She then pointed over her shoulder at . Clarke's deadline gave the camp about twelve hours, more than enough time to explore the surrounding forest for resources. She figured Bellamy would protest; twelve hours was pushing the limit. Being outside for one hour was bad enough, but for twelve?

"Twelve hours should be enough." He had said, and pushed past her and walked toward his tent.

Clarke had tried to grab his arm, pull him back, make him stop to listen to her. _Anything._ Bellamy had just shaken her off with an excuse. "I'm tired, Clarke. Let me get some rest before we all go out."

Clarke scowled as she remembered their earlier encounter. Bellamy used to lift the worries from her shoulder,he made her feel safe and wanted.

Now he just confused and infuriated her.

"Okay lets go!" Clarke shouted. She sent one last stoic look over her shoulder before she stepped into the dark forest, leading the camp into the dark.

* * *

For hours they trudged. They walked through brier brambles, and jumped over fallen logs. They dodged known grounder traps and skirted around open clearings. Once, they fell and promptly became covered in dark, thick mud.

"I cant go on anymore. Lets stop for a while." Raven heaved. She sat beside Clarke in the muck and tried to catch her breath from the sudden fall.

Clarke nodded and let her shoulders slump. She was covered in mud, her feet ached, they had found nothing, and they only had two hours left. Clarke wanted to give up. She leaned up against a nearby tree and sighed.

"We're failures." She said.

Raven nodded solemnly. "I wonder if anyone else had more luck?"

"Lets hope so." Clarke muttered. "We can't _all_ go back empty handed."

"What if we do?" Raven asked quietly. Clarke moved her head to look at her. "What if nobody comes back with anything?"

"Then we pray."

* * *

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the ground. She hadn't bothered to remove herself from the mud like Clarke had, saying "I'm already covered, what more could happen?".

The two had sat and rested for longer than they should, and were now due back at camp soon, and still had two hours of walking left.

"We should get moving. Bellamy's gonna be pissed that we're already late." Raven said. She moved to get up and her foot only sank further into the ground. She huffed and tugged harder, tearing her foot from her boot. She lost her balance and fell over sideways, covering her other side in mud.

Clarke burst into laughter from her seat by the tree. It was a loud, hearty laugh. She hadn't laughed like she meant it since the 100 had landed. It felt good to let go. Her laugh filled the air with a high pitched tinkling, and soon a low chuckle from Raven joined it, harmonizing and singing with each other in the atmosphere.

"Are you okay?" Clarke laughed.

"Im fine." Raven smiled. "Now I _definitely_ need a bath."

Clarke nodded and stood up, offering a hand to her fallen friend. Raven hesitated before taking it, then pulled herself up into a standing position.

Clarke sobered up for a moment. "look, Raven. Im sorry. About everything. If I had known about you and Finn, I would never have done anything with him." She confessed.

Raven nodded and offered a small smile. "I admit I hated you for a while. I mean I _really_ didn't like you." She said. " You took away my only family...but then I realized that none of it was your fault." She shrugged. "It was Finn. It was always Finn." She finished.

Clarke nodded gratefully. "Thankyou." Without thinking, she pulled Raven into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her middle firmly. Raven stiffened, then softened and wound her arms around Clarke as well.

"I think you're my only friend down here." Raven confessed.

"Same here. You know, I used to think…" Clarke trailed off slowly. She separated herself from Raven, squinting her eyes confusedly at something over her shoulder.

Raven turned around. "Clarke? What are you looking at?"

Clarke pointed to a few yards away. Something metallic was peeking out from under some fallen leaves, shining under the setting sun.

"What is that?" Raven said.

Clarke shrugged and walked over to the item. She kneeled down and brushed leaves and dirt away from a silver handle sticking out from the ground. She pulled experimentally, but the handle was stuck firmly in the ground.

"Help me clear away this debris." Clarke said. Raven walked over and joined Clarke, brushing and scratching away at crusted dirt and metal, moving branches and dead leaves away from the plate.

Soon, a four by four square was revealed in the ground. It was rusted around the edges, turning brown and red with age.

"A cellar?" Clarke muttered aloud.

"I don't know what it is. "Raven said. She positioned herself around the handle and motioned for Clarke to join her. "But were gonna find out."

"One."Raven said.

"Two." Clarke mumbled.

"Three!" They grunted together. They pulled up forcibly, and soon the metal gave way under their fingers. It lifted up with a screeching sound, giving away its age. Dirt fell in around the edges and the two girls pushed the top all the way over to the ground, letting it go with a clang.

Raven stepped up and peered over the edge. She was met with darkness and a sour smell. "Should we go in?" She questioned.

Clarke stepped up and spotted an old pair of stairs. They too looked old and decrepit, but sturdy enough to travel down. She tested the top rung with her foot; It held solid and sure. Clarke looked up to the tree tops. Sun shine was trickling through the thick canopy, illuminating the small opening slightly, but not for long. If they were gonna do it, they had to do it now.

"Lets go." Clarke said, and took the first steps into the crypt.

* * *

Clarke descended the steps, and reached the cold ground underneath her feet. Dust moted swirled lazily in the light of the dimming sun. Clarke stopped and looked around in amazement at the sight the bunker held. "Whoa." She breathed, eyes wide an unbelieving.

Raven got halfway down the steps before giving up and jumping the rest of the way down. She landed with a firm thump, which swirled up a new tornado of dust. She too stopped in awe at the sight of the bunker.

Shelves.

Shelves _everywhere._

Shelves filled with items of every sort. Flashlights, lanterns, canned food, and boxes of every shape and size orderly packed away, sitting patiently for someone to open them again.

The bunker went on for about another twenty yards, shelves lining the whole wall Clarke and Raven stood in front of. On the opposite wall, bunk beds sat with the covers pulled up. A small toilet and shower mechanism stood in the far corner, almost out of sight.

"Is this even real?" Raven choked out. She walked along the edge of the shelved wall, running her hand over the smooth and rough surfaces. She saw things she thought she would never see again. Socks, pillows, even new building supplies.

Raven turned back around to cCarke in ecstatic happiness, who was busy ogling a shelf of medical supplies. "We hit the jackpot!" She shouted.

"Now we might have a chance of surviving." Clarke bubbled. "Like _really_ surviving! Antibiotics, real needles, bandages." She sighed. Like Raven, she thought she left civilized life behind when she boarded the dropship to earth. She looked around some more, and saw two lumps lying on one of the bunkbeds. She tilted her head and walked over. She neared the bed, with the sour scent growing stronger the closer she came. She lifted the blankets back, peeling away the cover to reveal a shocking sight.

She screamed.

* * *

Bellamy was close to tearing out his hair. Everyone was back, except two.

_Of course_, Clarke would be the one missing.

"Miller report." He barked.

Miller looked back at him over his shoulder weakly. He stood at the entrance to the camp, spear held loosely in his hand. "No sign of them. If there had been, I would have told you the moment I spotted them"

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand over his face then scowled at himself. "Sorry Miller." He grumbled.

"No problem. I know you're worried, with Clarke being out there and all."

"Yeah." Bellamy uttered.

Bellamy thought he was doing a good job at hiding it, but he was failing. He was _so_ close to running out into the forest and getting her himself. He was worried sick about her, and he hated it.

He had done everything he could think of to distance himself from Clarke. He paired up with Miller on the scouting trip. He consciously took up to much space on his bed and went to sleep early, so Clarke wandered off to sleep in her med bay. He hadn't spoken three words to her since yesterday, and_ it was killing him._

He knew he was being juvenile. He was being stupid, possibly immature. He just couldn't think of anything else to do! He wanted to do everything he could to protect her, even if it meant distancing himself from her. He was dangerous and temperamental. He was a bomb, and could explode and destroy anyone who stood nearby.

He went and joined Miller by the entrance, scanning the tree line for any sign of movement.

"You know," Miller began, "Im sure everything is fine. She probably taking a long time because of all the stuff she found."

Miller suddenly lifted his head and stared off into the distance. A strange sound caught his attention. _A scream? A wild animal?_ It was faint and he wasn't even sure it was real, or just his imagination. He glanced over at Bellamy in confusion, but jumped when his spear was yanked from his hand and was carried off by Bellamy out into the forest. He ran faster than he had ran before, arms pumping wildly.

_I'm coming Clarke._

* * *

**I apologize. For everything.**

**Sorry this took so long! Every time I tried to write it came out flat. -_-**

**Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, or reviewed! :)**

**Keep those reviews coming! Let me know what you think, although I probably don't deserve any after this update date. :/**

**Sorry if its short. :(**

**Ahhuhuuudsfhsf this is what I was afraid of. I think my story is turning into a cliche fic. -_- Gracious. **

**Whatever I guess.**

**Ad by revise I mean I might change a few grammar mistakes or the wording a bit, but i wont change the direction of the story. I really only did that to chapter 1, which needed it badly. I wont ever drastically change the rest chapters, only a few mistakes or words that I go back and change, or a short paragraph or so.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: descriptions of blood.**

* * *

"Clarke!" Raven cried, jumping violently at the sound of her friends sudden screech. She dropped a flashlight she was holding and sent beams of light swirling around the bunker. "Whats wrong?"

"Sorry! Sorry." Clarke breathed. She sent a helpless look at Raven over her shoulder and turned back to the bed. Two decaying bodies lay side by side, a rifle slung over the top of them. They crumbled right in front of her eyes, breaking off into dust all over the bedspread. "They surprised me." She whispered, still shocked.

Raven walked over to stand beside Clarke. "Gross. Why do you think they died?" She questioned. "They had plenty of supplies."

Clarke grunted and looked around the bunker. There were plenty of supplies, that was true. They definitely didn't go hungry. Clarke looked around at the ceiling and the bottom of the floor, and found what she was looking for. Or actually, _didnt._

"No vents." She said. "They thought of everything except air ventilation." She turned back to see Raven putting the white sheet back where it was found, covering the bodies. "These people suffocated to death."

"Poor bastards." Muttered Raven. "Thought of everything except air."

Clarke nodded. She suddenly remembered that they were due back at camp a long time ago and walked over to the entrance to peer out. The sun was almost behind the mountain. Clarke guessed they had 15 minutes of sunlight left. She grabbed the nearest box closest to her and motioned for Raven to do the same. "We need to get back to camp."

"Right." Raven walked over and grabbed a box. "Bellamy is probably losing his mind over you." She said, following Clarke up the stairs. They stopped momentarily to close the bunker lid and continued to camp. "He wont be happy when we get back."

Clarke scoffed. "Let him be upset."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her as they walked. "Whats going on between you two? I could catch a cold from looking at the icy stares you guys exchange."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I dont know. One minute we're together and the next…" Clarke trailed off and shrugged weakly. "He wont even talk to me."

"Bellamy is an idiot." Raven said simply. "Finn is also an idiot." She added. She thought for a moment and also added "Boys are idiots."

Clarke chuckled. "We should just start an all female commune." She joked.

"I bet we would have a thriving civilization within two years." Raven thought aloud.

"Complete with solid structures and a spa in every house." Clarke laughed.

Raven laughed then sobered up for a minute. "We should really get on that."

Clarke stopped. "Spas?" She questioned confusedly. "I was just kidding."

Raven slowed ahead of Clarke. "No. The solid structure part. We need real houses if we are going to progress."

"Oh." Clarke began walking again and joined Raven at her side. "Thats true. Do you know how to build a house?"

"Nope."

"Thats kind of important-"

_Thwack!_

Clarke cried out in surprise as an arrow narrowly missed her head and lodged itself in a nearby tree. She swung her head in the direction it came from.

_Grounders._

Grounders lined up against the horizon, side by side. Their bows drawn, prepared to let loose a horde of flying missiles towards their heads.

"RAVEN RUN!"

* * *

"RAVEN RUN!"

Bellamy's heart stopped at the bloodcurdling scream that cut through the air.

It was Clarke.

She was close.

"Clarke!"

* * *

Clarke dropped the box out of her arms and took off running, heart racing like a steam engine in her breast. Raven was close behind at her heels, feet pounding on the soft earth. Suddenly, the sound of arrow shafts pounding themselves into tree trunks exploded behind them.

Clarke quickly fell to the ground, taken to the forest floor by Raven falling on top of her. The breath escaped her lungs as she hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of her. Her head bounced upon impact on a stray rock, hitting her in the back of her skull. Clarke went still.

"Clarke, I've been hit." Raven moaned. "It's in my leg. I cant run."

Raven rolled off of her friend painfully. The arrow that took her to the ground stuck out of her thigh at an unnatural angle, blood already pooling around the wound. The faint sound of feet pounding against dry leaves was growing closer by the second. The loud sound of drums pounded against the trees, echoing throughout the forest, making it seem like the Grounders were all around her.

"Clarke." Raven shook her shoulders with her hand. "We need to move." She gasped.

Clarke remained still and unmoving under Raven's hand.

Raven pulled herself up to Clarke slowly. She turned her over on her back, face up and slack.

"Clarke?"

* * *

Bellamy tore through the forest, flying over downed trees and leaping over thorn bushes. His spear was held tightly in his hand, and he now wished he had grabbed a gun from the dropship. There weren't many, and ammo was in short supply, but a hunk of metal that shot more red hot metal seemed better than a tree branch with a rock attached to the end.

War drums slowly made their way to Bellamy's eardrums. The made a steady rhythm

along with his heart, warning of the impending danger.

_Have to run faster_

_Faster._

_Need to get to Clarke._

_Im coming Clarke._

_Im coming._

* * *

Raven thrust her finger into Clarke's neck. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling for, or what it meant, but she had seen Clarke do it on more than one occasion so it had to help in one way. Raven held her hand and waited. She soon felt a weak thrumming under her fingertips. Raven breathed out a sigh in relief. She hoped that meant Clarke was alive.

Raven struggled to get up, testing her weight on her leg. It hurt like hell, but she could walk at least for a while. If they laid there on the ground, they would surely die.

Raven moved to pull the arrow from her leg, then thought better of it. She suddenly remembered when Finn was stabbed. Clarke wouldn't let anyone take out the dagger until it was time to sew him up. _He could hemorrhage or something? _Raven grinded her teeth in frustration._ I should really pay attention more often._

"Get up Clarke." Raven strained. She lifted a limp Clarke up to lean against her side. Raven's legs were flimsy and threatened to take them both back to the ground all over again. She grit her teeth and tightened her grip on Clarkes waist and took her first step. She was wobbly but didn't tumble to the ground, so, progress. She wished Clarke was somewhat coherent so she could walk with her. Raven definitely couldn't carry Clarke however, so she settled by dragging her along, making little tracks in the dirt by Clarke's lagging feet.

Raven got a few steps before she was hit in the shoulder by the blunt end of a spear, pushing her to the ground once more and causing Clarke to get a faceful of dirt.

"Get up, Sky Girl." A deep voice growled out behind her. Raven propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder. A huge mountain of a man cloaked in animal furs and leathers stood behind her, casually leaning on a spear. He sent her a wicked grin when she struggled to her feet. "I want to look you in the eyes as you die." He sneered.

"Not today." Raven said. The grounder thrust his spear towards her middle, extending his arm to its full length. Raven sidestepped quickly and took hold of the shaft firmly in her hands, surprising the hulk. She tugged with all her strength, pulling the grounder towards her. He fell ungracefully onto her shoulders with all his weight. Raven shoved him off of her and into the ground. She crouched and leant over him, pinning him to the ground with one leg and holding his head with a grip of steel.

"I think its the other way around." Raven breathed.

The grounder growled fiercely. He rolled over Raven and momentarily had the upper advantage. He pounded her with his fists, over and over again. Raven could feel her nose had broken. She suddenly remembered the arrow in her leg.

"Take this grounder scum." Raven grunted and yanked the wooden arrow from her thigh and plunged it into her attacker's neck. Blood was everywhere, gushing from a neck and gushing from a leg. The grounder on top of her suddenly stilled, and slowly rolled off onto his side, frozen with death.

Raven watched him sink into the ground. His eyes were wide and glassy. He had a thousand yard stare right into her heart. His fists were still clenched, ready to go another round. Suddenly, Raven had the urge to retch and moved onto her side just in time to empty her stomach into a puddle of black blood. She was feeling faint and light headed, and her muscles felt like they were made of lead. She glanced at Clarke over her shoulder where she lay on the ground, sleeping. _Have to get Clarke back to camp._

Raven collapsed back to the ground.

_Camp. _

She closed her eyes.

_Sleep…._

_...Finn..._

* * *

Bellamy was running at full speed. He was running so fast, he didn't see the Grounders ahead of him until it was too late.

Two scouts, running ahead of the tribe to look for traps, had spotted him. One had him held by the arms and the other was slowly closing in with a dagger held out to him threateningly. He wore a red rabbit fur around his neck, and Bellamy knew rabbits didn't come red in color. He swallowed.

"Last words, Sky boy?" The grounder with him arms spoke in broken english. His hot breath poured into Bellamys ear, making him cringe. He spied the red furred grounder in front of him with a wary glance, getting closer by the second. The grounder with his arms held in a tight grasp laughed, his mouth way too close to Bellamys face.

"Get a breath mint." Bellamy muttered.

The grounder in front of him paused. "What you say?"

"I said-" Bellamy suddenly kicked out his feet, landing them in the chest of the grounder in front of him, throwing him to the ground. He reared back his head into the nose of the one behind him, making him howl in pain. He released his arms just in time for Bellamy to duck underneath the assault of red fur coming at him with a bone dagger. He missed Bellamy's head by mere inches and instead hit a bullseye in the tree he had been standing in front of. The dagger stuck into the thick bark and wouldn't come out no matter how much the grounder jerked on the weapon. He growled in anger and gave up, turning back to Bellamy in fury.

Meanwhile, The gounder with the broken nose was wrestling Bellamy on the ground, smearing his nose blood on Bellamys fists. The two rolled over each other, with neither of the men having the upper hand for more than a few seconds. The red furred grounder jumped in, dragging Bellamy off by his feet. Bellamy turned and twisted in the dirt to no avail. He grunted and shouted in anger, lifting off the ground only to be slammed back by the bloody nosed grounder behind him. He had once again seized his wrists and were gripping them harshly, leaving bruises. The red furred man sat on Bellamys legs, pinning him to the leaves underfoot and stealing his motion. He struggled and spit, shouting curses wildly at the two men.

Red man had out an arrow from his sheath and leaned over Bellamy's body. He held the tip of the arrow at Bellamys throat tightly. Bellamy could feel blood trickling down his smooth skin underneath his chin. Red Grounder smirked, and Bellamy glared back.

Bellamy had struggled with all his might. He was truly trapped.

"Do it." Bellamy spit. He looked down at the arrowhead held dangerously close to his skin. "Just do it." He sneered.

"My pleasure." The grounder smiled, his broken and black teeth showing in his wide face.

Bellamy nodded and suddenly relaxed against his captors. He hoped it would be quick. He closed his eyes as a single tear escaped his ducts.

_Goodbye Octavia…_

_I love you Clarke..._

* * *

_**0.o Whoa. **_

**Raven is dieing!**

**Clarke is unconscious!**

**Bellamy is trapped!**

**Who will survive?**

**:)**

**Thankyou to** **all who have favorited, followed, or reviewed!**

**Leave me a review! Tell me what you think pleasssseeee!?**

**Is this too short? I feel like it is.**

**Sorry. :( The next one will be longer I hope!**

**I do not own the 100 or any of the characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Sadness and angst**

* * *

Clarke sat across from her father in their small living room. Her father was staring intently at a chess board while Clarke was distracted, as always with chess.

"Clarke. Its your turn."

"Why are the walls so dark?" She whispered. Instead of their usual bright gray color, they were tinged with a smokey black. The smoke covered everything, in fact. Dark tendrils wove themselves around the couch, stopped up the sink, and even started to suffocate her favorite doll atop the table beside them. "Its getting closer."

"I dont know what your talking about Princess." Her father laughed. "The walls have been dark for some time now. Black is all I see."

Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head softly. Her headache had been persisting for some time now, and was really starting to get to her. It made her mind fuzzy and slow, confusing Clarke who was usually sharp and quick witted. "Who's turn is it?" She asked.

"Its your turn now."

Clarke opened her eyes against the awful migraine and tried to focus on the game at hand. Her father had captured most of her pieces, leaving her king standing alone in the middle of the chess board. Clarke didn't know what to do. Thinking about the game hurt her head. Her whole body ached for her bed and soft cushions. Surely if she went to sleep her pain would ebb away?

"I dont want to do this anymore." Clarke whined. "Cant we just take a nap instead?"

Her father shrugged. "I suppose you could. But you would lose the game."

Clarke looked down at her feet. The dark smoke was now at her shoes, swirling around her toes and lazily traveling up her leg. What would happen once it got to her heart?

"I dont care about the game anymore. Im _tired_ of the game. It's hard."

"Then give up." Her father said simply. He shrugged and looked around the room at the sudden blackness. Dark tendrils covered every inch of the floor, swirling and moving around like it had a mind of its own. "I'm sure it won't be long now."

Clarke sagged against her chair. What was the use? She was losing, and fast. Sleep called to her more strongly than it had ever called before. The smoke was filling the air, making her tired and lethargic. She sent one last glance at her king. It stood alone in the middle of the chess board, surrounded by enemy pawns and knights. It stood tall amidst opposition, but wouldn't last very long by itself. It's bright silver color cut through the invading smoke, shining bright like a star. Clarke looked down at her closed hand, and slowly opened it up to see what was inside.

A queen, with matching silver color rested loosely in her palm. Smoke rose up threateningly to choke out the light and Clarke snatched it away from the dark mass.

"I can't leave my king alone to die." Clarke thought aloud. She looked up to the chess board once again. Smoke was now covering the whole board, save a small space beside the king where a queen could perfectly fit. The kings light was fending off the darkness.

Smoke was now around her thighs and lower stomach. It was taught against her skin,and rubbed it raw as it moved and shifted under her gaze. It moved faster than it ever had before, and would be nearing her heart soon.

Clarke frantically looked to her father for guidance. He sat motionless in the chair opposite her, staring at nothing. Smoke curled around his shoulder.

"Dad, what do I do?" Clarke shouted. Her breath fogged out around her as she spoke. _Im so cold._

Her father shrugged. "You could give up and go to sleep. Or," He looked to her king and the bright star held in her hand. "You could help your king." He looked around the room and at the darkness that held her legs in a tight grasp. "Choose quickly."

Clarke heart pounded in her chest. Her head ached and throbbed, making her thoughts clouded and thick. There was a bad taste in her mouth, tasting like dirt or dead leaves. _When did that happen?_ The weight of the star in her hand was heavy, weighing her down. Its bright light shone through her closed grasp, leaking from her fingertips. Smoke was also now inching its way up her ribs, crawling up her body, choking her, scaring her.

_Choose quickly._

* * *

Light rain sounded off against the sides of Bellamys tent. It bounced off as it hit, making small rhythms as it fell. It was soothing to Bellamy, who had learned to love the small gift of rain. Rain brought forth life, feeding the forest and filling up the camp's water barrels. It cooled down the air and washed away the dirt and dust from their faces as it poured down on whoever was outside at the time. Some campers thought it a nuisance, but Bellamy didn't mind it so much.

Except today.

Today, the rain made the earth soft, and left puddles in its wake. They had to dig twice as far down as they usually would have to so the rain wouldn't wash away the new dirt. It covered his boots in mud and made his feet make sucking noises as he walked, and when he didn't, he sunk down into the muck and made it hard to move.

He stood motionless beside Finn, his hands crossed in front of his body. His head was lowered, and he kept silent as the rain streamed down their faces. He thought Finn was saying something, choking every few seconds, but he wasn't really paying attention. His voice became like a quiet murmur, white noise in the background.

_Too late._

Bellamy winced. He kept playing yesterdays scenes over and over in his head on playback.

_I got there too late._

Blood was everywhere. It soaked through her clothes, and stained the ground red and black. It was in their hair and made designs on their faces as they lay motionless on the ground. His heart stopped when he came upon the scene as he saw limbs in unnatural angles and chests barely risen with breath.

_Please be okay._

"Bellamy." Nudged Octavia. She stood beside him and poked him with her elbow, bringing him back to reality. The rain masked her tears, but her red eyes gave everything away. "Do you want to say something?"

No. Not really. All Bellamy wanted to do was crawl back into his tent and never come out. He wanted to bury his head in the sand and pretend that he was somewhere else for a day. He hated that he was in charge at this moment. He would gladly give up charge to Miller right now if it meant that he could remain silent. But he was in charge, he couldn't escape it. Responsibility and guilt sat on opposite shoulders, weighing him down, shoving him further into the ground. Every eye was on him, waiting for a few words from their fearless leader.

Too bad Bellamy had never had a way with words.

"Im sorry." He began. His voice was raw and weak from unuse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Im sorry I couldnt get there in time. Im sorry that this tragedy happened. I would do everything in my power to do it all over again." He spoke. He stared at the rocks at the head of the grave, a sort of makeshift headstone. They piled on top of each other, threatening to fall back to the ground where they belonged. "I would've run faster and fought harder." He lifted his head and looked at Finn. "I am truly sorry that this happened. Death, no matter who it is, hurts us all." Finn nodded and looked away from Bellamy's gaze. Bellamy turned to look at his people. Almost the whole camp had turned out for this funeral and were standing around in the rain and cold, shoulders hunched against the wind and the water.

_Everyone except one._

Bellamy cleared his throat and started again. "We will never forget her. She pulled her weight for this camp and did everything she could to help. Her memory will live on as we do, no matter where we go or what happens to us, we will always remember those who gave their lives to our plight." Bellamy nodded and the camp echoed his actions, ending the funeral. They all slowly dispersed, with a few coming forward to lay down wildflowers on the grave or say a few private words. Octavia rubbed his arms soothingly before she left, saying something about checking on a few patients before lunch time. Jasper and Monty walked forward to pay their respects and left quickly, nodding to Bellamy as they left. Soon, none remained except for Finn and Bellamy, hands shoved in their pockets, getting soaked to the bone in the storm.

They stood in silence, not talking or acknowledging the other. Bellamy wasn't sure why he stayed. Maybe because he still felt guilty at her death. Maybe to be a comfort to Finn, though he wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish that. He ached to get back to his be dry and warm agian in his bed.

Bellamy turned and started to walk away before Finn's voice stopped him.

"Thankyou, Bellamy." He said.

Bellamy paused and looked over his shoulder at Finn. "For what?" He asked.

"For trying."

* * *

"Dr Griffin." A voice called out from behind her. Abby Griffin sat in her chair in the medical control room, nodding off for the night. Her feet were propped up on a desk and her head rested on her bent elbow. She went to sleep staring at 100 pictures of teens on a distant planet.

Or she was, until she was woken up.

Years of being on call kept her a light sleeper, and the voice didn't have to call out very loud to be heard. Abby stirred in her chair and turned around in her chair, hitting a button on her dash to illuminate the dark space. Thelonious Jaha cast a shadow ten feet tall across the empty control room.

"Thelonious." Abby called out. "To what do I owe the pleasure at two in the morning?" She said dryly.

The Chancellor winced in the dull light. "I apologize Abby. This is an emergency."

Abby nodded and slowly removed herself from the chair, moving to grab her lab coat as she stood.

"You wont need that." Jaha called out. "This is a different kind of emergency."

Abby raised an eyebrow and lowered her coat back to its peg. "What kind of emergency are we talking about?"

Jaha swallowed uncomfortably and shifted his weight. "Its probably best if I tell everyone at once."

"A council meeting? Now?"

Jaha nodded solemnly. "Follow me."

* * *

Bellamy hurried for his tent as soon as he was out of sight of funeral left him feeling paranoid and anxious, and he needed to be by her side again. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he waved off the attention of Zack. He had never left her for this long before. _What if she isn't there? What if she never wakes up? What if-_

Bellamy burst in his tent and sighed in relief.

_Princess._

There she lay, covered in his blankets and nestled inside his bed. Her golden hair waved out around her face like a halo, softening her sleeping face. Bellamy peeled off his shirt and inched closer, taking up his residence by her side, laying down and pulling her to his chest. He breathed in her scent deeply and closed his eyes longingly.

_Please wake up._

Bellamy had remained by her side for four days. Four days of laying down at her side, keeping her warm with his body. Four days of waking up in the morning to see that she hadn't yet._ Four days_ of only leaving his tent to eat and go to the bathroom, and hurrying back as fast as he could.

Four days of Clarke not waking up.

Three days of Raven being dead.

Three days of waiting for Clarke to stop breathing under his touch.

Movement at the opening of his tent alerted Bellamy to her presence, though he didn't lift his head or stir. She checked on him periodically throughout the days, urging him to _get up please_ or _lets go take a walk _or _eat something Bell. _He never did. He was going to stay by her side until there wasn't a side to stay by.

"Miller says they finished cleaning out the bunker." Octavia says, moving to sit on a tree stump used as a chair in the far corner of his tent. Bellamy nodded. Raven managed to tell them the location of the bunker she and Clarke had found, along with the contents it held before she died.

"He says they hit the jackpot. They found lots of building supplies. Axes, nails, even a tape measure."She continues.

"Good." Bellamy gruffs out. "If only one of us knew how to build a house."

"Its a start." She said. The rain had slowed to a drizzle now, and the sound of it sprinkling on the tent material filled the silence between voices.

Octavia paused. "Bell…"

"Don't Octavia. I know what you're going to say."

Octavia bristled. Her brother needed to realize that he was still in charge of camp, and sitting by Clarke's bedside wasn't going to solve anything. She tried again.

"Bellamy, just because Clarke is dying-"

"Shes not dying!" Bellamy roared. Octavia jumped in her seat at the sudden volume. "She's just asleep." He urged.

"Bellamy. You need to get up. People are starting to talk."

"Let them talk."

"Let Miller show you what he found." Octavia pleaded. She had never seen her brother like this before. Desperate. Pleading. Anxious. His behavior scared her. "This isn't like you. Let someone else watch over her for a while."

Bellamy shook his head. "You don't understand Octavia. If she doesn't wake up, its _my fault. _" He urged. Why didn't his sister get it? _His _fault that she went off by herself. _His_ fault that he got there too late. _His fault-_

"Its not your fault _Bellamy Blake_!" Octavia suddenly shouted. She stood up in her anger, overturning the stump she was sitting on. "You always think everything is your fault! Its not!" She yelled. "Shit happens, Okay? Shit happens and there's nothing you can do about it! Pick yourself off the damn floor and go be a leader like you need to be!" She finished.

Bellamy stilled. Shocked and frozen at his sisters outburst. "Octavia…"

Bellamy moved to sit up, keeping his arm slung over Clarkes side. He felt a slight shifting under his hand as he moved. _Just me shaking her._ Bellamy shook his head. "Octavia. Im sorry that I haven't been there lately. Im sorry that the stress of Clarke's job has been handed to you, I know it isn't easy." He said, his voice soothing. Suddenly, Clarke moved again.

Bellamy froze.

_That wasnt me._

Even Octavia saw it. She moved closer and crouched down in front of Clarke hesitantly, the brother-sister argument forgotten. "Clarke?" She whispered. She moved her hand to check the blondes pulse. After a moment she pulled her hand back like it had been stung and gasped, eyes wide. "Her pulse is stronger!"

Bellamy jumped into action. He rolled Clarke over onto her back and leaned over her softly. "Clarke? Clarke, princess?"

Clarke moaned and her eyes fluttered lazily. "Bellamy?" She groaned.

Octavia gasped loudly.

Bellamy placed his hands on either side of her face and moved her head to face him. "Princess, open your eyes for me." He urged.

"Hurts." She cried.

"Go get her some seaweed paste." He barked at Octavia. She fled the tent in a hurry. "Miller!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Bellamy." Clarke breathed. Her eyes were still closed and her face scrunched up in pain. She breathed out harshly through her nose.

"Open up for me, Princess." He whispered, moving her hair out of her face with his knuckles softly. "Let me see your eyes."

Slowly, Clarke opened her lids.

* * *

_Choose quickly._

Her father's words thundered in her mind.

_Choose quickly._

Smoke rose up, choking her heart and smothering her lungs.

_Choose quickly._

Clarke chose.

She plunged her hand down onto the chessboard, throwing her queen down to stand next to the king. Their bright lights combined and grew stronger, throwing off beams of white light all around the room. Black smoke screeched away from the offending beams, shrinking into the floorboards and ceilings. Smoke receded from her legs and chest, freeing her to get up and stand. The combined light of the king and queen grew brighter and brighter with every second, and soon the room, once enveloped in smoke, was clean and shining. She could hear voices in the hallway, loud and shouting, sounding like they were right in her ear. She winced at the volume.

Her King and Queen gave one last bright flash before fading out and returning to a dull silver shine. The voices in the hallway grew louder, and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Bellamy?" She called out.

The voices in the hallway grew more insistent and strained. She reached for the door handle and paused, getting one last look at her room before throwing open the door and stepping out into the light.

* * *

Bellamy hung over her, eyes wide and mouth frozen in an O of shock. Light trickled through the translucent fabric of the tent, hurting her eyes. She squinted and tried to lift a hand to shield her eyes, but her hand felt heavy and trapped under the weight of all the covers and Bellamy practically on top of her.

Clarke opened her eyes to their full potential, burning from the sun the whole time. She was faced with a shirtless Bellamy, his muscles glistening with what looked like rain and his hair was messy and unkempt the way she liked it.

_Not the worst thing to wake up to._

Clarke smiled at the sight. "Hi" She croaked.

Bellamy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Hi" He breathed.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Four days."

Clarke went slack. _Four days? It felt like minutes!_ "Four days?"

Bellamy nodded. He shifted and laid down beside her, but still kept his hand resting on her belly. "How are you feeling?" He asked lowly.

"Tired, believe it or not." Clarke chuckled.

Bellamy's eyes darkened. "You're not going to sleep for a long time."

Bellamy slowly rolled over Clarke and braced himself above her by his elbows. He lowered himself until his face was inches from hers. "You're not going anywhere for a while." He smirked, sneaking a glance at her lips.

"Oh?" Clarke teased. She threaded her hands through his hair and brought him even closer. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him slowly. "Why's that?" She said against his mouth.

Bellamy put a hand to her waist and lifted up her shirt, moving down to kiss the exposed skin. "Because, _Princess_-"

"Oh for the_ love_ of all that is _holy!_" Miller sweared. "How many times do I have to interrupt you two before I see something terrible?" He screeched. "You even called me in here!"

Bellamy swore under his breath and rolled off of Clarke. Clarke smiled sheepishly at Miller and waved weakly.

"I mean, I'm glad your up and awake and everything, glad to see you're okay Clarke, really, but one day you two are gonna have to make a signal or a do not enter sign-"

"Thankyou Miller." Bellamy smirked. "Sorry you had to see that but, I'm sure it was nothing you haven't seen before."

Miller ran a hand down his face. "Got that right." He mumbled.

"I got the seaweed paste." Octavia ran in, breathing hard. She took one look at Miller's red face and Bellamys smirk and drew her conclusions with narrowed eyes. "Did you two get it on while I was gone?" She blurted.

"_Yes_-" Groaned Miller

"No!" Protested Bellamy and Clarke.

"Right." Octavia rolled her eyes. She leant down beside Clarke and dipped up some seaweed paste and held it up to her mouth. "Open up the airplane hangar." She said dryly.

Clarke opened her mouth begrudgingly and choked down the foul tasting paste. She knew it was good for her, but she didn't have to like it. She had a couple more spoonfuls of seaweed paste and a look around the room before she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Raven?" She asked.

Octavia almost dropped her spoon and Bellamy and Miller froze, mid conversation. Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Where's Raven?" She repeated more firmly.

"Why don't you finish your paste first, then we can talk, okay Clarke?" Octavia pushed forward another spoonful of seaweed.

Clarke pushed Octavia away and struggled to sit up, her muscles burning from the unuse. Miller looked guilty and Bellamy had his infamous blank expression across his face. Clarke looked to Octavia in a panic. "What happened to her?"

Octavia sighed as she lowered her bowl to the floor. She took one of Clarke's hands in her own and struggled to look her in the eye. "Raven is dead." She choked.

Clarke froze. "What?" She whispered.

Suddenly, a guard burst into Bellamy's tent, breathing hard with a panicked expression on his face. "Bellamy! Grounder on the north wall!"

* * *

"Thankyou for meeting me here at this late hour." Chancellor Jaha began. His leaned on the table in front of him and crossed his arms tiredly. "I realize the time and promise to make this quick."

"Just get on with it, Jaha." Grumbled Councillor Walker. "We haven't got all night."

Jaha forced a smile. "Of course. I apologize." He turned over his shoulder and waved forth a man behind him, holding papers and documents. He walked up to the table and spread them out in an unorganized mess. Abby grabbed one with interest.

"Whats this?" Questioned Councillor Jolie.

"Blueprints." The engineer said. "Every inch of the Ark is here, mapped out."

"Great." Yawned Walker. "Why?"

The engineer smiled to himself and picked up the biggest of documents and spread it out evenly across the table. He pointed to a large square in the middle. "Thats the middle floor of the Ark, Arcadia." He began. He then pointed to four black dots centered around the square. "Those are thrusters. They basically keep the Ark in space and out of Earth's gravity. They also provide power and they circulate electricity around the Ark."

"Why are you telling us this?" Abby questioned.

The engineer sighed and sent a wary glance at Jaha. He motioned for him to continue. "The thrusters are dead. The power is down by 50 percent and dropping."

That got Councillor Walkers attention. He leaned forward with interest. "What are you saying?"

"The Ark will fall out of space within twenty-four hours and reenter the Earth's atmosphere. The Ark will break apart in reentry, most likely killing us all."

"Can we stop it?" Abby asked.

The engineer shook his head in dismay. "The builders were in a hurry to get this thing into space. They threw together materials and hoped it stuck together. Were lucky that we all lasted this long." He sighed. "We have no materials to fix the problem, and even if we did we wouldn't have enough oxygen to survive very much longer."

"What do we do?" Cain asked, strained. "There has to be some way to survive reentry."

The man paused. "If we all concentrated ourselves on Arcadia, we may have a chance of getting through it." He finally said. "Even then, its questionable."

A heavy silence settled over the council.

"Do it." Abby said. "Whatever small chance we have, I want to take it. Wake everyone up and get them to Arcadia, tonight." She stood up. "We're getting to the ground."

* * *

**Yoooooo! Are you as surprised as I am? I actually updated before the week was out! This will never happen again hahaha only because I had the day off and sat around all day and wrote.**

**This was really looong! :) 4000+ words!**

***Sheds tear for Raven***

**I had to get the Ark to the ground. I tried to make it as different as possible from the show. Its all in the plan people…**

**I forgot the engineers name so I just called him "the engineer." :/**

**Thankyou to all who have favorited, followed , or ****reviewed!****! :) They all make my day and cause a huge smile to burst over my face like an idiot.**

**I do not own the 100 or any of the charcters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy shot up and ran out of the tent with Miller on his tail and a _Stay here_ thrown over his shoulder at the girls. He yanked a gun out of someones hand as they ran, pumping it into action. He caught up with the guard that had warned him, Stewart or Stan or something like that. Bellamy cursed himself at his ignorance. If he was going to be a leader, he had to know his people.

"Hey!" He shouted. "How many Grounders?"

The guard looked over his shoulder as he ran. "Just one. He looks like he's surrendering or something." His brow furrowed. " He looks really familiar too."

Bellamy shared a glance with Miller. _Only one Grounder? Why would he be surrendering?_

They were nearing the wall quickly and the guard started to separate before Bellamy gripped his arm tightly, stopping him in his tracks. "What's your name?" He asked.

The guard narrowed his eyes for a moment in suspicion. "Sam." He said finally.

Bellamy nodded. "Thanks for, uh, warning me." He said, awkwardly gripping his neck with his hand out of habit.

Sam looked at Miller in confusion. "Uh, ya sure no problem." He said, before turning his back and returning to his post.

Miller smirked at Bellamy knowingly. "Clarke is rubbing off on you." He pointed.

Bellamy scowled and shoved Milller with the butt of his gun. "Shut up Miller."

Bellamy began to climb to the top of the wall cautiously. It was rickety and unsteady in parts, and the last thing he needed was to take a tumble to the ground in front of everyone. He could hear Miller cursing behind him at the shoddy workmanship.

"Give the word when you want us to take out this Grounder scum, Bellamy." Someone called out.

Bellamy raised up a hand in warning. "Wait." He called. He neared the top of the wall and stood over, looking down. The sight greeting him was shocking, and he gasped.

* * *

Octavia waited a moment after her brother fled the tent before standing up and grabbing Clarke. "Screw him. Lets go check it out."

Clarke stood with the help of Octavia on shaky legs. "Bellamy said stay here." She said quietly.

Octavia shook her head. "So? Since when do _we_ ever do what he says?"

Clarke leaned heavily on Octavia and huffed. Her legs were weak and tired, and she already knew it would be a few days before she would be independent and back on her feet. She scowled to herself. She hated relying on other people. "Since I was attacked and Raven was killed." She said icily.

Octavia stiffened. Her arm was wound around Clarke's waist, holding her up and she momentarily let her sag against her before regaining her grip and holding her higher. "What happened was a terrible thing that no one could've predicted." She whispered sadly. "But we can't be afraid to go out again. We need to put it behind us and get back on our feet, you literally." She smiled.

Clarke hesitated before smiling back and taking a tentative step forward toward the entrance of the tent. Octavia was right. She needed to get back up and resume her duties and responsibilities. She couldn't be afraid of the worst possible outcome. As she walked, she swallowed down her feelings and left herself numb. Now was not the time to be afraid, to be crushed by Ravens death. _Dont think, just walk, _she repeated to herself over and over again. _Dont think, just walk._ Her legs burned and cramped, but wasn't as bad as she thought they would be.

_Maybe it won't be so terrible in the end._

Octavia led her out of the tent and into the sunshine, supporting her the whole time and whispering encouraging words in her ear. Clarke let her lead her toward the wall and the ensuing ruckus.

"Why are you helping me?" Clarke asked. "I actually thought you hated me." She confessed, face burning.

Octavia shook her head. "I never hated you, I was just cautious. I could tell Bellamy was taking an affinity to you and the feelings were mutual." She paused. "I guess I might've been a little jealous of you and a little apprehensive."

Clarke widened her eyes in surprise. "Why would you be jealous of _me_?"

Octavia chuckled. "For my whole life, I was the only woman in Bellamy's life. Then suddenly, he was finding excuses to be around you. He would go bug you or annoy you just to be there with you." She laughed. "_And_ because he knew you hated it." Clarke chuckled at that.

"Then you got hurt and he never left your side. He was there day and night, watching over you." She said. "He worried incessantly about you, always making sure you were warm and had enough blankets. He forgot his responsibilities to be there beside you." She remembered. "He's only did that for one person before,me, whom he loves with _all_ his heart." She exaggerated. Clarke laughed at her tone. Octavia sent her a warm look and a smile. "That's when I knew that he really cares about you, and I should give you a chance."

Clarke returned her smile. "Thankyou."

Octavia nodded as they neared the wall. "And I know you need a friend right now and I'm here for you." She added quietly.

Clarke swallowed. _Dont think, just walk dont think just walk dont think just walk…._

As they got up to the wall, voices sounded off at once and created a loud, confusing chaos. The whole wall was up in arms, arguing animatedly with each other. Bellamy's voice was the loudest, cutting through the white noise like a sword through butter.

"He saved my life, _back off_!" He shouted, swiveling his head around to address the whole structure. "Everyone put your guns down, _now_!"

"No way, he's a grounder! They killed Raven!"

"He could be leading more to us right now!"

"EVERYBODY DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Bellowed Miller. The whole wall stilled, shocked. Miller was a quiet, unspoken man. Noone had ever heard him yell like that before. The arguers exchanged wary looks before laying down their arms and giving their attention to Bellamy.

Bellamy sent a surprised look at his second in command. "Thanks Miller." He said.

Miller looked smug. "No problem."

"Bell, what's going on?" Octavia yelled up to her brother.

Bellamy spun around to look down at his sister. He scowled. "I thought I told you to stay in the tent."

Octavia shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Like that was gonna stop me." She said dryly.

"Clarke needs her rest, Octavia."

"Bellamy just tell us what's happening." Clarke called. Bellamy visibly softened and Octavia smirked.

"I need to keep you around more often." She whispered in Clarke's ear.

Bellamy turned back to Miller with a sigh. "Open the gate and let him in."

Miller nodded and compiled as Bellamy began the climb down the wall quickly, moving to stand beside Clarke once his feet were on solid ground. He took over Octavia's duty of keeping her upright and wound an arm around her waist and pulled her to him tightly. Clarke exchanged hands and gladly leaned into his hard chest, missing his touch already. Bellamy rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head ,watching as the gates slowly opened, revealing who was standing on the other side.

* * *

Abby ran through the corridor, banging on doors and shouting at the top of her lungs. The alarm was sounding off as she ran, fueling her sprint through the Ark.

"Get up!" She shouted. "Everyone up and out of their rooms!"

Most everybody was already up, standing around awkwardly in their nightclothes and confused expressions. Abby beat on the doors anyway, lest anyone be left behind.

"Go to Arcadia deck. Go to Arcadia deck. Go to Arcadia deck…" The loudspeaker droned on and on, giving directions to the people of the Ark. Great masses of people shuffled along towards Arcadia, some bored, some clutching their loved ones tightly.

"Abby!" Cain caught up to Abby and grabbed her hand to slow her run. "Its time to get to the deck."

Abby shook her head. "Not everyone is out of their rooms."

"Please Abby." He urged. "You need a good place to be on the way down. I'll finish up here." He said.

Abby began to shake her head before Cain interrupted her. "Go, _Abby,_ now. Jackson has the medical supplies packed and strapped in. Find him, he knows where to sit." He said shoving her off in the right direction.

Abby ran off, fuming. She knew Cain was right, at least a _little. _She couldn't forget her duties as chief medical officer. She needed to make sure then _double_ make sure that all her supplies were packed and ready to go. They had no time for mistakes.

Abby rounded the corner of Arcadia deck and didn't slow her pace. She pushed through the mass of bodies, muttering apologies and excuses the whole while. She shouted for Jackson over the noise of voices and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his stressed shout. She made her way over to him quickly.

"Dr. Griffin, what's happening?" He panicked.

Abby ignored him. "Are all the supplies packed correctly?"

Jackson nodded. "I moved everything I could. It's all packed away in a storage room."

"Good job."

"_What is going on_?" He asked again, gripping her arm tightly.

"The thrusters are failing. In a few hours the Ark will be sucked back into Earth's gravitational field. Were closing the window by three hours to be as close to the 100 as possible." She breathed.

"_What?"_

"Were going to the ground Jackson." Abby said. "The ride down might be a little rough so I need you to be alert and when we get there make sure you can patch people up." Abby spoke in a great hurry, occasionally rising up to her tip toes to look over the crowds heads for Cain, who still wasn't back yet.

Jackson swept a look around the room. People were packed in, almost shoulder to shoulder, standing too close to each other to be comfortable or safe. He swallowed, suddenly glad that we would be making the trip surrounded by his supplies.

"Abby." Wick pushed through the people to get closer to the doctor in a huff. "Were ready. Jaha will explain what is happening then we'll blast off."

"No! Cain isn't back yet!" Abby urged. "Someone needs to find him!"

A hand placed itself on Abby shoulder and squeezed. Cain leaned in close to be heard over the chaos. "Im here Abby."

Abby internally relaxed. _Now we can go. _She turned around to face Cain in relief. "Where have you been? Knocking on doors doesn't take that long." She accused.

Cain stiffened for a moment. "I got held up."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "You got held-"

"Attention Ark residents." Abby was interrupted by Chancellor Jaha over the loudspeaker. "I know the hour is late and the summoning unusual. This is an emergency of the utmost importance and delicacy,and I advise you to remain calm and collected as I explain the situation."

"Thelonious always had a way with words." Cain muttered.

"The Ark thrusters that hold us in space are failing. We will soon be captured again by the Earth's gravity and pulled back to the surface, somewhere near the hundred."

Chaos. Even more chaos than was before.

The crowd erupted in an excited frenzy, talking and yelling to each other in loud volumes. Some tried to escape the deck, and were pushed back by the guards. Jaha struggled to regain attention.

"Please, stay calm." He pleaded. "The journey will be rough and dangerous, but I assure you we _will_ make it."

It didn't matter what Jaha said, noone heard him. Yells and shouts of protest drowned out his voice, just adding to the white noise.

"What about the dropships?"

"We weren't informed of this!"

"It isn't safe!"

One voice stuck out among the crowd to Abby. _What about the dropships?_

She gripped Cains shoulder and brought him down to eye level. "What about the dropships?" She shouted.

Cain looked confused. "What about them?"

"We can load some people onto them to clear some space on the deck. It will be safer and more efficient."

Cain hesitated. "The dropships aren't ready. Im not sure we could get them prepped in time for launch."

Abby turned around in dismay, looking for Wick. She turned a full circle, and there was no sign of him. She turned back to Cain with fire in her eyes.

"You go left, I go right. We're gonna find Wick."

* * *

The gates opened with a smooth efficiency, and soon revealed the man standing on the other side, alone and unarmed. He stood alert and strong, with his face blank and unyielding, giving nothing away.

Octavia gasped loudly at the sight, something she never thought she would see again.

"Lincoln!" She cried, but didn't waver from her solid point beside her brother and Clarke. _Maybe it was the shock._

Clarke breathed in quietly and stiffened at Bellamy's side. She gripped his shirt in the hand that was around his waist and looked at him in shock.

"Bellamy?" She only asked lowly.

Bellamy looked down at her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Trust me on this." He said. "I would never have let him in if I thought something was wrong." He passed Clarke back to Octavia without a word and went to receive his guest.

"Octavia?" Clarke asked in surprise as she wordlessly held her up. "Are you okay?"

Octavia's mouth was wide open in shock. "I helped him escape from here." She breathed. "And now he's back." She said. Clarke wasn't sure if it was out of anger or disbelief, probably some of both. She was a Blake after all.

"Lincoln." Bellamy walked to the Grounder and extended his hand firmly. Lincoln hesitated, then gripped it hard and pumped twice. "What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked.

Lincoln winced as his arm returned to his side. He was suddenly hyper aware of every eye in camp trained on him, and a few guns also. He swallowed uncomfortably and flitted his eyes around the camp before beginning. "Im here to warn you." He said.

Bellamy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Warn me of what?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No, not warn _you. _"He pointed to the blonde standing beside Octavia. "Im here to warn her."

Clarke blanched. "Warn _me_? Why?"

Bellamy walked over to retrieve Clarke and held her tightly at his chest as he talked to Lincoln. "Warn her of what?" He asked lowly.

"Anya isn't happy. Four of her best scouts were killed the day of the attack." He began.

"Four of _her_ scouts?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "Not four of _our _scouts?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I think its obvious to them were my allegiance lies. They basically kicked me out of the tribe. I helped the enemy when I should have hurt him."

"And I am grateful for it." Bellamy grunted.

Clarke had been looking around in confusion the whole conversation and decided to speak up. "What are you two talking about?" She groaned. She looked at Bellamy in anger for leaving her out. "Why are you suddenly trusting this grounder that I watched you _torture_?" She asked incredulously. "And how did he save your life?"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "You didnt tell her?"

Bellamy sighed. "She's only been awake for half an hour and she can barely stand by herself. I was gonna let her rest before I plunged into it." He said dryly.

Clarke narrowed her eyes." Tell me what?"

Bellamy sighed, then began his story.

* * *

"_Do it." Bellamy spit. He looked down at the arrowhead held dangerously close to this throat. "Just do it." He sneered._

"_My pleasure." The grounder smiled, his broken and black teeth showing in his wide face._

_Bellamy nodded and relaxed against his captors. He hoped it would be quick. He closed his eyes as a single tear escaped his ducts._

_Goodbye Octavia…_

_...I love you Clarke…_

_Thunk-thunk!_

_The pressure against Bellamy's throat was suddenly released and the weight on the his legs rolled off. Bellamy opened one eye in suspicion. Arrows were plunged in the hearts of the two Grounders keeping his hostage and they lay limp and stiff on the ground at his feet. Bellamy had both eyes opened now and rose up from the ground into a sitting position. He looked around the tree line in caution. Whoever killed those grounders are still out there, he thought. He grabbed a dagger from one of the dead and rose to his feet slowly. _

"_Bellamy." _

_Bellamy swung around, dagger held out in a threatening position. A figure walked around the shadows, hands up in surrender. _

"_I'm not here to hurt you."_

"_Who are you?" Bellamy called out. _

"_My name is Lincoln."_

"_Lincoln?" Bellamy spat. "Nice try, I don't know anyone named Lincoln. Come out where I can see your face." He yelled._

"_Promise not to stick me with the pointy end of your dagger there and I will."_

_Bellamy tightened his grip on his stolen weapon. "No promises."_

_The figure sighed. "Thats what I thought." A pause. "Ok, Im coming out, remember that I just saved your life." He warned._

_Bellamy stepped back, putting ample distance between him and the stranger. He kept his weapon out in front of him, ready for an attack."Come on out."_

_Lincoln stepped out from the shadows and into the light, giving Bellamy a full view of who he was._

"_Grounder?" Bellamy swore. "What are you doing here?"_

"_You're not the only one who heard Clarke scream." He said lowly. "The whole tribe is out looking for them."_

_Bellamy rubbed a hand over his face. "I've noticed." He gestured to the dead grounders at his feet. "Friends of yours?"_

"_Not anymore."_

_Bellamy nodded and turned to leave. "Im grateful for what you did, really I am, but I have more important things to do than stand around the watercooler and talk about old times, so if you'll excuse me-"_

"_I'm coming with you."_

"_No you're not." Bellamy sneered, turning back around. "Don't think I've forgotten about what you did to Octavia."_

"_I saved her life!" LIncoln protested._

"_No, you kidnapped her."_

"_That wasn't me." Lincoln said earnestly. Suddenly, the war drums doubled in volume and rhythm. Lincoln stiffened. "We dont have much time. Let me come with you, I can help." He urged._

_Bellamy swore under his breath and rubbed his neck. He didn't like the idea of this grounder coming with him any more than he did Octavias cooking. He kidnapped him and beat information out of him, and he most likely had a vendetta against Bellamy._

_But of course, most people don't respond well to torture._

_Bellamy sneaked a peak at Lincoln underneath his eyelashes. His whole body was covered in fur and probably had more hidden knives than he could count. He was bigger than Bellamy by a whole foot and could probably take him down without a second thought. Then again, he could also take down grounders without a second thought..._

_Bellamy threw up his hands. "Fine! You can come!" He growled and pointed his finger at his chest. "But you're leading the way so I can see you."_

_Lincoln nodded and began to run in the right direction. "This way. We have to hurry."_

_Bellamy tightened his grip on his dagger and followed, hoping he made the right decision._

_Bellamy ran closely behind Lincoln, shadowing his every footstep. Lincoln jumped, then he jumped. They were one in the same as they flew through the forest at breakneck speeds. Lincoln seemed to know exactly where he was going. Which log was unjumpable, which path was clear of thorns. Bellamy would never admit it out loud, but he was suddenly glad he brought the grounder along with him after all._

_Lincoln suddenly slowed, causing Bellamy to ram into his back forcefully. They both stumbled, but remained upright._

"_Why are we stopping?" Bellamy snapped. He was covered in sweat, his heart threatened to jump out of his chest, and his legs were traded in for jelly sticks. He ignored his hurts and walked around to face Lincoln angrily. "Clarke is still out there."_

"_The entire tribe is covering the area." Lincoln sighed. "Well be spotted soon, then captured and killed." He gave Bellamy a sorrowful look as he gazed out over the horizon. "Still want to do this?"_

_Bellamy looked towards to trees. Little black dots spotted the area, and more were coming up from the south. Each dot held a massive weapon in each hand and combed the ground, looking and searching. "Hell ya." Bellamy said without hesitation._

_They slashed and ran and tackled, taking down each foe as they presented themselves. Lincoln took them down with a lightning fast arrow to the chest, while Bellamy cut and stabbed with his dagger. They hid and crouched down when they were outnumbered and jumped and screamed when they werent. They until they couldn't, then ran some more after that. Finally, they came upon a red jacket and blonde hair, each laying facedown in the dirt._

"_Clarke." cried Bellamy. He slid over to his princess and gently rolled her over onto her back. She had a small wound on her forehead, bleeding steadily, and dirt covered her small nose. Bellamy tentatively slid a finger below her jawline and waited._

_thump…..thump…..thump….thump….._

"_Shes alive!" He cried over his shoulder. Lincoln was kneeling down on one knee beside Raven, hands busy with a tourniquet at her leg. _

"_She won't be for long." Lincoln muttered. He fastened a thick piece of fur to Raven's wound and hefted her over his shoulder. "We need to move before more of my tribe shows up."_

_Bellamy nodded and carefully slid her into his arms with her head nestled at his shoulder and her knees hung over his elbows as he stood. Clarke moaned._

_Bellamy fixed a gaze on Lincoln. "Thankyou." He said. And he meant it. He would be in the same position as the girls, or worse, without him. His sincerity shone through his voice and Lincoln nodded._

"_Dont thank me yet. Lets get back to camp."_

_They ran._

* * *

Clarke stiffened at Bellamys words. They had found Raven alive, lying beside her as she drifted in and out of conciseness. She was alone and hurt, and Clarke was out because of a head wound? While Raven had a hole in her thigh and a broken nose? Tears threaten to spill from her eyes and Clarke angrily blinked them away._Dont think dont think dont think….._

During Bellamy's speech, Octavia had wandered over to stand by her brothers side, glancing at Lincoln every now and then and shamefully looking away when he caught her. "What was Clarke's message?" She whispered.

Lincoln ducked his head. "Anya is coming. She is preparing an army as we speak." He said. "There's not much time."

"Time until what?" Breathed Clarke.

"Until war."

Clarke swallowed uncomfortably. She knew that if it came to war, they would all be slaughtered. Bellamy's arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head soothingly. "We'll be ready when the time comes." He said.

Clarke ripped herself from Bellamy's arms. "No!" She shouted. Miller jumped at her sudden outburst. "We can't go to war! We'll be slaughtered as we stand!"

"What other choice do we have?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow in question. "Surrender? I dont think so." He scoffed.

"If it means surviving, yes." Clarke said stubbornly. "We aren't ready for war."

"We'll _be_ ready."

"There is another option." Lincoln said uncomfortably. "There is an abandoned settlement by the sea. It will be safe to relocate there. I can show you the way."

"Relocate? No way!" Bellamy yelled. "This place is ours!"

"How far?" Clarke ignored Bellamy.

"Clarke!?"

"About a ten day walk. The journey is long and hard, but its worth it if it means saving lives." Lincoln replied.

Clarke looked to Bellamy. His eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief, searching Clarke's face for truth."You want to move the whole camp?" He breathed. "Clarke, we can win. We can do this." He urged.

Clarke shook her head. "You know we can't." She whispered. "We're severely outnumbered. We won't survive war."

"So were gonna run away with our tail between our legs?" Bellamy snapped.

"Yes!" Clarke shouted. "I dont care how it looks! We will move, and we will survive."

"I agree with Clarke." Octavia interjected. "Going to war isn't worth it."

"Octavia." Bellamy sighed.

"Bellamy." Miller placed a hand on his friends shoulder softly from behind. "Its for the good of the camp."

Bellamy sighed loudly. He out a hand over his face and breathed in deep once more and slowly let it out. He removed his hand and stared at Clarke. "You really think we can move the whole camp? And walk for ten days? You want to completely start over?"

Clarke nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing his cheek slowly. "Together, we can do anything." She said. Bellamy relaxed at her touch and leaned his forehead down to hers.

"I hope you know what we're doing." He said softly. "We're not only leaving the safety of the dropship, but we're leaving the Ark behind too. They won't know where we went."

Clarke nodded and smiled up at him. "Lets take it one day at a time." She suggested.

Bellamy smirked and placed his lips on hers, moving slowly with her as they stood together, forgetting all about the camp,forgetting about Raven, forgetting about headaches and stomach cramps. They melted into each other as they sealed the pact, wrapping the other one tightly in their arms.

They finally broke off at the sound of an obnoxious clearing throat. Octavia stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised at the sight of them. "So whats the plan?" She asked.

Bellamy looked to his second in command. "Get the camp ready and packed. We leave in two days."

* * *

**Im sorry you guys. :/ I know I sometimes take a while to update. Probably longer than some of the other stories you follow. (Actually yes, longer than some of the other stories you follow-no probably about it) Im just tired I suppose. This series drains me! I never thought about the effort it takes to put forward quality chapters every week! I am very grateful for those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning and have stayed with me and have remained constant in reviewing and sending me kind messages. :) I love you all so much, thankyou.**

** (Of course I could rush my updates but then it would all be a terrible mess of terribleness and I don't think anyone wants that. Im still not even 100% happy with this one but oh well.)**

**Do we see the sea in the horizon? o.o**

**Yaaay we found out how Bellamy survived the grounder attack! Good guy Lincoln.**

**:/ Trouble on the Ark!**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed!**

**Leave me a review? Please?**

**I do not own the 100 or any of the characters.**


End file.
